Mono no Aware
by gothmiko
Summary: The human heart can easily be tainted. It’s removing the taint that’s the hard part. Kagome has been Naraku’s puppet for over five hundred years. Like Kohaku she remembered little, fragments of memories haunt her. YYHxover
1. Hollow Inside

Hollow Inside

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories or Voices_

**Stressed**

* * *

The sky was a light blue that was slightly tainted by the shifting clouds. The sun was lazily shining done upon the people. Each person crossed the streets or walked the sidewalks with no concern. That was life; life was no concern when everything was going right. The trees shifted in the breeze as if trying to avoid the presence of one pedestrian. A gentle laugh with a cold and empty gaze made the wind stir as the woman continued her path. Her onyx hair remained perfect as the breeze passed her body. The long hair that lightly brushed her lower back didn't stir for the breeze. The perfect tresses slightly moved as she turned into a local shop.

Her gaze could be considered cold if you looked and glanced away. Most didn't stare long enough to realize the gaze was empty. The leather of her gloves brushed a piece of hair behind her ear as her hand acted on its own accord. Moving through the small shop, she sat at a table and waited to be served. Her perfect metallic silver lips slightly turned up into a smile. The woman let her gaze stalk every person in the shop. Her gray-blue eyes narrowed when she didn't seem to find what she was looking for. She then noticed a man approaching her table with an apron on. Her delicate eyebrow rose in question.

His crimson hair was tied back in a low ponytail and his emerald eyes held a hint of annoyance. The woman decided to see if this was the man, her master was talking about, or at least one of the men. He stopped in front of her table and she gaze him an uninterested gaze. She carefully let her ki slip from her barriers and brush against ki. A smirk of triumph crossed her face when she realized that he was whom her master sought. Deciding to give into temptation, she smiled up at him. It had been to long since she last socialized.

"May I take your order?" The man's smooth voice asked.

"I'm new in town," she began adding a hint of embarrassment to her tone, "what's good here?"

He gave her a reassuring smile before he answered, "The tea and baked goods are safe…but I wouldn't trust the soup."

"I heard that Suiichi!" Another man yelled out from behind the counter.

"And here I was looking forward to the soup," the woman sighed with a pout.

"Well Ms…"

"My name's Kagome," the woman supplied with a charming smile.

"I think the Miso soup is safe enough," Suiichi assured.

"You don't seem like the type to work here," Kagome observed with an innocent smile.

"I don't, just helping a friend," Suiichi answered.

"Then I won't take up your time, I'll have the Miso soup," Kagome happily said.

"No problem," Suiichi said as he walked away.

Kagome returned to empty gaze as she let it land upon the man that had shouted at Suiichi. Once again she let her ki slip pass her barrier and towards his ki. It brushed against his and she grinned in triumph. Her master would be pleased to find that she was finding the spirit detectives this quickly. Before she could seal her ki, she noticed the man turn his brown eyes to her. His black hair was slicked back with a gel that gave his hair a green tint. Turning away she hid all traces of ki, if he searched he would find her to be a normal human.

Kagome snorted at the thought of being a normal human. It had been far to long since she had been considered normal. Of course, her normal was not the normal for the humans of today. Suiichi returned with the green tea and Miso soup on a small tray. Kagome thanked him and watched him walk off. She stirred the Miso soup with her spoon and pushed it aside for the green tea. Taking a gently sip she watched as the man with hair slicked back whispered something to Suiichi. Suiichi nodded and removed the apron and walked into the back.

'Do they know who I am?' Kagome wondered.

That was impossible for them to know who she was, what she is. Finishing her tea, she left a generous tip on the table and walked to the front to pay the bill. The man punched in the bill with an uneasy look on his face.

"New in town?" The man asked. Kagome glanced to the nametag and saw that he was Yusuke.

"Yeah, just got here the other day," Kagome answered as he took the money.

"Where'd ya come from?" Yusuke asked.

"Just got back from a trip to Germany," Kagome answered.

"A trip…so you lived here before?" Yusuke asked as he counted out her change.

"I used to live here before," Kagome whispered.

"Good luck getting around," Yusuke mumbled as Kagome left.

Kagome walked down the sidewalk with new vigor. Her leather coat covered her from the cool breeze. It briefly brushed against her bare thighs with each step. The skirt she wore was to low in her opinion, it barely touched the middle of her thighs. She made a note to never wear a leather skirt again. The silver tank top she wore didn't matter to her as she continued her walk. Once she entered the park, she removed the black pearl that was inside her bra. Dropping it to the ground, she kneeled down and tapped it twice. A dark portal opened and she quickly jumped inside.

She walked up the dirt path to the castle in front of her once the dark portal closed. Everything inside left her and she felt hollow inside as she continued to her journey. Walking up a few steps, she made her way to her master's chamber. Her black boots clicked against the wooden surface with each step. Sliding the shoji screen, her eyes landed upon the small girl. Her white kimono was perfect in being kept clean and wrinkle free. Her black eyes were void of everything as her mirror was softly held to her. Her ivory complexion was given a ghostly appeal as the sunlight reflected against her skin. The white hair was left straight with her bangs and pale white flowers.

"How are you doing Kanna?" Kagome asked with little emotion. She made it a point to talk to the girl.

"I am living," Kanna softly answered.

"Very well," Kagome said as she walked past the girl.

Not bothering to knock she slid open another shoji screen. Her face was empty of everything as she entered the light filled room. Blossoms from the falling Sakura trees were strewn about the flower. Kagome frowned and walked over to the man in the middle of room. His gaze was focused on the Sakura blossom that Kagome had crushed underneath her boot.

"You bring good news?" The man's deep voice asked.

"Yes master," Kagome answered with a bow.

His crimson gaze took in Kagome's form witha sense of victory. He motioned her to sit across from him. His long onyx hair fell over his shoulder as the rest was draped to the middle of his back. Kagome sat down and gazed into those crimson orbs. The outfit he wore consisted of black jeans and a white dress shirt. Despite the disdain for modern clothes, he tried to remain updated.

"Speak Kagome," the man ordered.

"I have encountered two of the four spirit detectives," Kagome answered.

"What of the other two?" He inquired.

"I will find them soon," Kagome assured with a hint of annoyance.

"Tell me about the two you found."

"I have located the Kitsune who is with human form and the human with demon ancestry. The Kitsune goes by the name Suiichi and the other human goes by Yusuke," Kagome answered.

"I expect you to get close to them and find out everything you can," he roughly stated.

"I would never fail you master," Kagome assured.

"You do well Kagome," he praised.

"Thank master," Kagome was grateful for the praise she received.

"Would you like to have more time in city?" The male inquired.

"That would be wonderful," Kagome replied though her voice was still empty.

"You shall take your Nekomata and live among the humans until I give you orders," he calmly stated.

"May I take Kohaku with me as well?" Kagome asked.

"Do as you wish."

"Yes master Naraku," Kagome dutifully replied.

Kagome stood and bowed once more before she left the room. As she reached her own room, her head began to get sharp pains. She fell to her knees and grasped her head as she bit back the tears. Emotions flooded her as she heard the voices once more.

_"I never needed you…just your soul," the voice growled._

_"Don't you understand? I just wanted your body," another voice whispered._

_"Why? Why did you…how could you do this to me?" A feminine voice cried._

_"Please…save me from the monster. How could you fail me?" a softer voice pleaded._

_"Come with me," the male voice whispered._

Kagome curled up into a ball on the floor as she heard the voices echo. Each day they got worse, they let off an emotion. The emotions became stronger each time they replayed. Kagome let the tears escape as she listened to the voices. They rang throughout her mind and eventually she covered her ears. She bit her lower lip in an attempt to use the pain to distract her. It didn't work and it never worked.

'Why can't I remember?' Kagome cried as her own question joined the voices.

* * *

Author's note:

I came up with this idea when I was typing another story, so I decided to type it out.

Please review and tell me if it's worthwhile


	2. To Be Normal

To Be Normal

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories/Voices_

**Stressed**

* * *

A soft sigh escaped the silver lips as she stared up at her apartment building. She had paid a lot for this apartment, but she was glad. As stared up at the sixth floor she smiled from underneath the tree. Footsteps caused her to look over at the disgruntled boy. Kagome smiled down at him, he was still only about up to her shoulder. His black hair was cut and spiked a bit. His brown eyes seemed to sparkle with amusement as he stared at her. Kagome began to fidget from nervousness as she turned away. 

"Here comes the fox," he whispered as he walked away.

"Kohaku, you say that about every guy I meet," Kagome scolded him as his laughter filled the air.

"Fancy meeting you here," a smooth voice interrupted her thoughts.

Kagome turned around and was truly surprised to find Suiichi standing there. His emerald eyes sparkled in the sunlight as he smiled at her. Kagome's gaze traveled to the indigo cat he was holding. It's tail swished back and forth, as he grinned up at her. Kagome frowned and snatched the cat from his arms. Suiichi eyes widened as he watched her with the cat.

"What do you think you're doing Kioku?" Kagome demanded as the cat meowed at her. It's red eyes blinked at her before she dropped it to the ground.

"Meow?" It seemed to question.

"Go up with Kohaku to the apartment!" Kagome growled. The cat ran off and disappeared into the building.

"Kohaku…boyfriend?" Suiichi asked.

"No…he's a brother," Kagome warily said.

"I see," Suiichi mumbled.

'No you don't see,' Kagome thought.

"How'd you meet my cat?" Kagome decided to ask.

"Your cat was happily perched above my friend before it attacked him and ran off," Suiichi answered as he chuckled at the memory.

"I'm so sorry," Kagome apologized, "Kioku seems to be troubled."

"Stop flirting and help me take up the boxes," Kohaku happily teased.

Kagome growled as she pulled his ear and smacked him upside the head. Kohaku whined before he tossed a box at her head. Suiichi stepped in between and caught the box. Kagome smiled at him and stuck her tongue out at Kohaku.

"Would you like to come up for tea?" Kagome asked.

"That would be nice," Suiichi accepted.

"It'd be nice if you unpacked the tea," Kohaku mumbled.

"Don't make me bury you Kusarikama again," Kagome threatened with a grin.

"You wouldn't!" Kohaku dared.

"This time I'll make sure to bury it in another country," Kagome promised.

"You're evil," Kohaku mumbled as he walked off.

Kagome laughed at Kohaku as he walked off into the building. Suiichi walked with her up the stairs until they reached her apartment.

"A kusarikama? Isn't Kohaku to young for a weapon like that?" Suiichi questioned.

"No, he's had it all his life," Kagome waived off before she cursed her stupidity. "We like to train like our ancestors."

"So you're into family traditions?" Suiichi casually asked.

"Kohaku and I are the only family we have," Kagome softly whispered.

"I'm sorry," Suiichi unsurely apologized.

"No need to be sorry," Kagome happily assured.

Kohaku walked out of their kitchen carrying a teapot and two cups. He set it down on the table they had currently cleared. His brown eyes turned to the boxes as he left the apartment. Kagome slightly frowned but brushed his attitude off. Turning back to Suiichi, she smiled and poured the tea.

"Green tea is all Kohaku could find," Kagome sheepishly said.

"Green tea is fine," Suiichi assured as he took a sip to assure that it was fine.

"Thank you for helping with the boxes," Kagome softly thanked.

"No problem, I was glad to help," Suiichi calmly said as he gazed at her shy face. She kept looking everywhere but at him.

"If there is anything I can do to help you, feel free to ask," Kagome added as she glared at the teapot.

"I couldn't bother you," Suiichi protested.

"No," Kagome sternly said, "I owe you a favor."

"If that's what you wish," Suiichi mumbled with surprise.

Kagome was about to respond when both their cell phones went off. Kagome pulled hers out of her pocket and frowned. Suiichi rolled his eyes at the number before they both stood up.

"Excuse me," they both said. Kagome walked into the kitchen while Suiichi stood in the hall.

"Kurama," Yusuke quickly said.

"What is it?" Suiichi asked, slightly annoyed.

"Koenma's called a meeting," Yusuke plainly stated.

"Can't it wait?" Suiichi asked as his eyes moved to the kitchen.

"Nope, says it depends on the fate of the world or some crap like that," Yusuke mocked before he hung up.

Suiichi scoffed as he walked back into the apartment. His hearing picked up the last bit of farewell from the conversation.

"As you wish Master," Kagome dully responded.

She walked out of the kitchen and froze when she saw Suiichi there. He smiled at her not bothering to tell ask her about the farewell.

"I have a meeting to go to," Suiichi sadly said.

"Well I hope to see you again," Kagome sighed as she wondered if her words were to bold.

"Maybe we could go out sometime," Suiichi suggested.

"I'd like that very much," Kagome replied with a shy smile.

She walked him to the door and before he walked out Kohaku brushed by and walked off to his room. Kagome shut the door and locked it with a bit of disdain. She hated when she was interrupted with friends. Kohaku walked out already dressed in his Taijiya armor. He wore a stomach guard that was held up by a turquoise sash. The stomach guard came down to his knees and then he wore shin guards of the same color. Kagome noticed that he held his kusarikama in his right hand and had his katana placed in his sash. Kagome patted his shoulder as she walked by him and felt the hidden shoulder guards.

Kagome quickly put on her dark blue trousers that tied at the ankles and at the waist. She then quickly pulled on her dark blue haori and tied the sleeves around her wrists. Kagome then pulled on her tabi boots that tied at mid-thigh. She clicked her tongue and watched as her cat came into the room. Its indigo body glowed white before its tail split into two and silver moon appeared on its forehead. Kagome reached into one of her boxes and struggled to pull out her sash. Smiling in victory, she pulled it out and tied it around her waist so it hung to her ankles. Kohaku walked over to her and handed her a katana. Kagome thanked him and tucked it into her sash. She then reached into her wooden box and pulled out a set of Buddhist prayer beads. She counted one hundred and eight beads that were ordered as black and purple.

"What must we do tonight?" Kohaku asked as he watched her tuck the beads in her sash.

"Naraku ordered us to just give Reikai a scare, he wants them to know that there is a threat," Kagome explained.

"Wouldn't we do better to work in silence?" Kohaku asked with look of doubt.

"Yes, silence is best but you know how Naraku is," Kagome sighed.

"When do we start?"

"We start when the sun goes down, then we travel to Makai and raise the dead," Kagome said with a hint of a smile.

* * *

Reikai wasn't the liveliest places to visit because most of the residents were spirits. Walking through the halls, Suiichi reached Koenma's office. He pushed open the doors and casually walked into the room. His emerald eyes stared at Koenma for a bit before he took a seat next to Yusuke. Hiei was standing against the wall his crimson eyes hidden by the shadows. His black hair was spiked up with a white star strike going through the front. He wore a bandana around his forehead and dressed in a black cloak. You could make out the shape of a Katana by his side. 

Koenma turned his attention to Kuwabara who was glancing at everything. He no longer wore that blue school uniform. He still had the same bad Elvis hairstyle that an orange. His dark blue jeans matched with the white shirt he wore underneath the brown aviator jacket. Kuwabara. Yusuke simply had a pair of black jeans with a forest green shirt Keiko had forced him to wear. Hiei smirked when the thought drifted to him; he would never let a female get the best of him.

"I have good news and bad news, what would you like to hear first?" Koenma asked as he sat behind his desk.

"Flip a coin," Yusuke suggested.

"This is a very serious matter," Koenma growled as he leaned forward.

"Hn," Hiei mumbled as he closed his eyes.

"Since I'm boring you I'll ask this, whose heard of the Shikon no Tama?" Koenma questioned with a grin. Yusuke frowned at this question thinking it was a trick.

"I thought that was just a legend," Kuwabara voiced.

"Unfortunately the legend is a reality," Koenma said with a bit of unease.

"What does this have to do with us?" Yusuke roughly asked.

Koenma sighed as he pulled out a box from his drawer. He placed the tiny jewelry box in front of them leaving it closed. There were so many protection and sealing spells on the box that if seemed beyond plain.

"The legend of the Shikon no Tama has literally been wiped from all records save for a rumors and fake stories. Many youkai that were alive during this time refuse to speak of the Tama," Koenma began. He opened the box and turned it toward them so they could see the content.

"Is that what I think it is?" Kuwabara asked as he stared on in disbelief.

"This is the last known Shikon no Kakera," Koenma answered.

"But it was supposed to only be a legend," Yusuke mumbled as he stared at the soft pink shard.

"What do you mean this is the last known Kakera?" Hiei asked as his crimson eyes glared at the tiny ruler.

"No one knows what happened to the rest of the Tama or the Miko that protected it," Koenma nervously answered.

"How did something this important manage to vanish?" Suiichi asked in true curiosity.

"I don't know all the details…but what I do know is from what one of the shard hunters told me," Koenma began.

"One's still alive?" Yusuke asked.

"Lord Kouga is **very** much alive," Koenma mumbled remembering how the wolf made a mess of his office.

"What did he tell you?" Yusuke asked already becoming impatient.

"He wouldn't tell me the name of the Miko, but he told me that a powerful demon had managed to break apart the group hunting him. He said the youkai was Naraku and he vanished after he had retrieved the Tama. Kouga also claimed that the Miko vanished the same time as Naraku," Koenma told.

"What happened to the rest of the group?" Kuwabara asked.

"The Houshi was killed, the Taijiya managed to survive, and the hanyou Inuyasha was never found again," Koenma sadly answered.

"Do you want us to guard the Kakera?" Suiichi asked.

"This Kakera must remain in Reikai!" Koenma quickly said. "Naraku could never reach it here."

"What do you want us to do then?" Yusuke angrily asked.

"I need you to travel to Makai and patrol the lands," Koenma ordered.

"That's a bit vague," Suiichi commented.

"Watch the cemeteries," Koenma clarified.

"Maki has cemeteries?" Kuwabara asked.

"Each territory has one main cemetery," Suiichi answered.

"What's supposed to happen?" Yusuke calmly asked.

"My father received a threat telling him that the dead will dance tonight," Koenma stated.

Yusuke scoffed at that, "Whatever."

"I want only the Eastern and Western lands patrolled," Koenma firmly said.

"Favoring sides?" Hiei asked as he pushed away from the wall.

"I just have a hunch," Koenma muttered as they left.

* * *

Author's Note:  
The pairing is going to be Kagome and Kurama for sure!  
I'm slowly piecing the story together because it may begin to get confusing.  
Thanks to the reviewers and readers.  
Please Review 


	3. The Threat

The Threat

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

**Stressed

* * *

**

The sky seemed like a dark shade of gray form her point of view. Everything her acted like it was revolted because she was human or some type of food. Certain plants would try and coil up her leg and feed on ki. One tree went as far as to reach out and grab her. The world reminded her like earth, it was deadly and wouldn't hesitate to kill you off. Kagome smiled as she pulled on her hood to hide everything but her eyes. She wanted them to see the threat of her master as she gave the message. Kohaku pulled his own hood up and used his gas mask to cover his mouth; he didn't care about delivering the message.

"Do you think they'll check the Western Lands first?" Kohaku asked.

"I'm counting on it," Kagome replied with a hidden grin.

Kioku mewed as he transformed to a size that would rival Kirara. His form didn't have the flames coming off his tail or paws. He was like a giant indigo cat waiting for his master's bidding. Kagome scratched behind his ear and he purred as he leaned into her touch.

"Kohaku," Kagome whispered as she looked away from him and Kioku.

"Yes Kagome," Kohaku carefully replied, she sounded saddened.

"If I…when I lose control will you make sure I won't do anything **bad**?" Kagome asked.

"Of course," Kohaku assured her.

Kohaku looked onward to the graves and let his mind wander. Ever since the Shikon no Kakera had been removed from him, he had been able to resist Naraku's control. He could still be used as a puppet, but he was more aware. As he coped with the memories that returned he found Kagome slowly closing off. Kohaku had vowed to never let her become what he became. He wanted to free her from the cage she willingly stayed in. So, he helped her out when she was the puppet with no emotions. He would always stop her from slaughtering the women and children. Kohaku was always there to stop her from slaughtering the weak.

"Thank you," Kagome whispered.

* * *

_"Kagome," the voice sang out._

_"Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned as she walked around the Goshinboku._

_"Come to me my sweet Kagome," Inuyasha lovingly called._

_"I've been waiting for hours," Kagome teased as she ran around to where he was._

_"I've been waiting too," Inuyasha darkly said._

_Kagome walked closer to him and let her hand lay on his shoulder. His own hand covered hers as he turned around and embraced her. Kagome smiled as she snuggled into his embrace. His hands came up and rest on her shoulders as he tightened his grip. Kagome's eyes snapped open when she felt the pressure increase. Fear filled her form as she tried to pull away. His deep chuckled chilled the air and froze her soul to the core. Kicking him in shin, she pulled away and stumbled backwards. A snarl filled the air._

_"Bitch," Inuyasha snarled as he glared at her._

_"You're not him!" Kagome growled. He laughed at her again; the cold amber gaze was filled with hate._

_"I was going to let you die happy, but now I've changed my mind," Inuyasha sighed as he took a step forward._

_**"You're not him! Get away!**" Kagome screamed as she ran through the forest._

_Kagome hissed as the branches whipped her face and legs as she ran. She didn't want to believe that this was Inuyasha. A tree root tripped her and sent her flying to the ground. Hands were cut on rocks and dirt covered her face. Fear filled her as she heard the footsteps stop. Kagome rolled over to her back and cried out in pain. He landed next to her and pressed his foot on her sternum. Kagome let the tears fall and tried to pull his foot away._

_"Why?" Kagome coughed._

_"You're not needed," Inuyasha sweetly said._

_"Liar," Kagome gasped as she heard a crack._

_"Once your soul is free Kikyo can be resurrected again," Inuyasha calmly explained._

_Kagome growled as she touched his bare skin on his ankle with her palms. She squeezed and released what Miko ki she could. Inuyasha growled and jumped away. Kagome took off towards the village in renewed hope. Her ribs ached as she tried to take in breaths. Kagome stumbled and fell to her knees when she reached the village, but it wasn't from pain.

* * *

_

Kohaku miserably sighed as he watched her eyes glaze over and become truly empty. Her gaze was focused on the approaching figures ahead. Kohaku stepped back and watched as she straddled Kioku and take to the air. The crescent moon on Kioku's forehead began to glow and the same symbol appeared on Kagome's forehead. Kagome waived her hand in the air bringing it towards the ground and acting like she was throwing something into the air. The ground began to split and crack over the graves. Bodies rose from their resting place.

"Are you the one that sent the threat?" Suiichi calmly demanded as his eyes focused on her.

"My master sent the threat, but we are the threat," Kagome unemotionally answered.

"She's nothing but a Ningen," Hiei insulted with a jaded gaze.

"We've dealt with powerful Ningens before," Suiichi reminded.

"She has the scent of a Ningen, but she doesn't have her own scent," Hiei decided to say. His crimson gaze turned to the boy and found that the boy was masking his scent.

"Come and dance with my minions," Kagome softly said as the corpses moved forward.

Suiichi pulled the rose from his hair and let his youki flow into it. His emerald eyes flashed with a bit of anger as he held the rose whip in his hand. Hiei rushed forward and the sound of metal clashing against metal echoed. Kohaku had barely seen Hiei coming, but years of training paid off. Kagome pointed at Suiichi and watched as bodies piled on top of him. Kagome raised an expecting eyebrow as the pile continued to grow. Kohaku pushed Hiei away and jumped back. He noticed it was the same guy from earlier. He groaned. Kagome wouldn't forgive herself for killing him.

"Don't over do it," Kohaku warned her.

"It's not my fault he's weak," Kagome emptily responded.

Bodies went flying as Suiichi lunged toward her. Kagome frowned and held her hand up in front of her. Suiichi hit the barrier and broke a tombstone as he crashed. Hiei kept attacking with his katana as Kohaku was forced to back up and block. Kohaku grew tired of this very quickly. Taking the chain from his Kusarikama, he tossed it Hiei. Hiei expecting it to go for his sword went to jump away. The chain wrapped around his neck and pulled him down to the ground. A growl from Hiei signaled that he was pissed to have missed such an obvious attack.

Suiichi stood to his feet and removed the bamboo shoot from behind his ear. Kagome watched as he sent bamboo spikes towards her barrier. She didn't enjoy the fact his youki was purified with each touch. Suiichi finally sensed what was wrong with the barrier; it was made of pure ki. Kagome pointed at Suiichi and the corpses messily attacked him as she watched. Kohaku dodged the fire that spiral towards him. The chain from his kusarikama had already melted into oblivion. Kagome jumped off of Kioku and landed on the ground.

"Go help him," Kagome ordered Kioku as she sent the dead towards Suiichi.

"Why are you doing this?" Suiichi demanded as he sliced another corpse in half.

"It is my master's wishes," Kagome whispered as she forced the dead to pull themselves together.

"Spirit gun!" Kagome turned around and threw up her barrier.

She watched as the attack went through her barrier and through her stomach. The crescent moon upon her forehead vanished and the dead became lifeless. Yusuke ran up and aimed another attack when laughter filled the field. Kohaku jumped into a nearby tree and froze when he heard the laughter. His eyes widened in fear as he raced toward Kagome.

"Stay back," Kagome warned Kohaku. He hesitated but remained away from her.

"A sneak attack is so low for a human, but I have had worse," Kagome explained as the flesh began to heal.

Kuwabara gagged on his own breath as he watched the organs move back into place. The muscle began to rebuild itself and the skin soon formed over it. Kagome reached into her sash and pulled out a hive about the size of her fist. She threw it in the air and released the Saimyosho. She watched as they took off to the West to fulfill their job.

"Some weapon," Yusuke mocked.

"Your ki is pure, and therefore can pass my barriers," Kagome mumbled to herself.

"It's time to go," Kohaku warned her.

Her eyes turned to him as Hiei brought his Katana against the boy's throat. The lifeless eyes sparked with rage and she pulled out a string of beads. Yusuke laughed at this and Suiichi frowned. Kagome threw them in the air and they began to glow a pure white.

"Kill the little hanyou," Kagome spat.

Hiei was about to finish the boy when he felt something coming at him. He jumped away and watched glowing white beads stopped in front of Kohaku. Kohaku's brown eyes watered with fear as the beads took off after Hiei.

"What the hell is that?" Yusuke demanded as he prepared charge her.

"My power," Kagome coldly answered.

Kohaku ran over to Kagome and pulled on her sleeve. Her attention remained on the tense spirit detectives. Kohaku turned around when he heard a grunt of pain. One of the beads had managed to pass through Hiei's leg. Kohaku began to panic, with enough attacks Hiei would be purified.

"We must go, we're disobeying orders!" Kohaku urgently pleaded.

"No," Kagome said as she pushed him away, "Death is a threat."

Kohaku signaled Kioku towards him and had him stand behind Kagome. Yusuke fired his shotgun and Kagome growled. She withdrew her katana and sliced the attack in half leaving it to dissolve in the air.

"I shall gladly take your life instead," Kagome hissed as the beads changed course. They started to fly towards Yusuke.

Kohaku began to worry;he knew her intent was murder. Kohaku embraced her and began to cry into her haori. Kagome tensed and the beads stood still in air.

"You're scaring me sister," Kohaku whispered.

"They must die," Kagome tried to fight him.

"What would Shippo think?" Kohaku asked as he watched her pass out. He set her on Kioku and turned back to the detectives.

"Cowards!" Yusuke called out as he ran towards them.

Kohaku frowned and tossed a bomb to the ground. Purple gas covered the area and caused everyone to look away and cough.

"This was the threat," Kohaku reminded.

Yusuke cursed as the smoke cleared. They were gone and the cemetery was desecrated to the fullest. Kuwabara and Suiichi walked over to Hiei who was leaning against the tree. His cloak had bead-sized holes in it. He managed to get hit twice by the beads.

"Did you read them?" Suiichi asked.

"The boy was blocking his thoughts and the other one had no thoughts," Hiei explained.

"Wow," Kuwabara muttered as he touched the cloak. Hiei scowled as he ripped the cloak away.

"What is it?" Suiichi asked.

"The energy's so pure it even hurts me," Kuwabara answered.

"This is great!" Yusuke shouted as he laughed.

"He's finally cracked," Kuwabara mumbled as the two youkai could do nothing but agree.

"Finally! A real challenge," Yusuke shouted.

'How can she do necromancy and have pure energy?' Kurama questioned.

'That's good question,' Hiei agreed.

* * *

Author's Note:  
Didn't raise anyone important, maybe I'll bring someone back...I don't know...  
Please leave a review and I'll be happy to answer any questions  
Thanks to the readers and reviewers! 


	4. The Girl Who Sold the World

The Girl Who Sold the World

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

**Stressed**

* * *

'This is pathetic,' Kagome thought with a sneer.

She was dressed in a bunny pajamas lying on her futon in a fetal position. Her curtains were closed and she was surround by darkness. She snuggled into her pillow and let out a sigh. The door to her room creaked open and a bit of sunlight leaked over her face. Kohaku sighed as he sat beside and offered a comforting smile. Kagome rolled over so her back was to him. Kioku took a chance and curled up next to Kagome in order to comfort the girl.

"How are you doing?" Kohaku asked as he shuddered at the darkness.

"I'm alive," Kagome gave him Kanna's usual answer.

"I informed Naraku of our success," Kohaku announced.

"Did you tell him about…my lose of control?" Kagome asked.

"No, I wouldn't betray you like that," Kohaku assured her.

Kagome sighed and bit back the tears that threatened to fall. Everything inside was slowly breaking apart.

"What did you do to help the pain of the memories?" Kagome asked.

"I just accepted that what happened was reality. I knew I couldn't change that fact and so slowly, I forgave myself. Plus, I had Sango to forgive me," Kohaku quietly explained.

"I can't help but feel like all my memories are lies," Kagome finally cried.

'That's because they are,' Kohaku sadly thought.

Kohaku stood from her side and left the room. The door shut and darkness surrounded her once more. She sighed and closed her eyes knowing that she would never accept the memories.

* * *

_The village was perfectly fine save for the scene she watched. Sango was hidden behind a hut peeking out from behind it. Her brown eyes were filled with tears as she stared at the cause of her pain. Kagome followed her gaze to the Houshi that deeply kissed another woman. Kagome growled in disgust as Sango approached him and smacked him. She knew those emotions in her eyes for she had the same ones. Hurt and betrayal were swimming through each tear._

_"Why? Why did you…how could you do this to me?" Sango demanded as she pointed to the smirking female._

_"Sango, don't you understand? I just wanted your body?" Miroku coldly answered._

_Kagome's mouth fell open as she watched the rest of her friends fall apart. Sango stepped back in horror when these words left his mouth. Her hand rested on her stomach where his child…their child now grew. A gentle smile crossed her face as she took off into the woods. Kagome stood up and smacked the Houshi as hard as she could before running after Sango. Miroku grinned as he watched them go into the forest._

_Kagome froze in the forest when she heard it. A gentle whimper echoed through the darkness. Terror washed over her and she ran towards the whimper. Her pace slowed as realized what the smile Sango gave was for. New fear coursed through her body as her mind began to close off. Her eyes filled with tears as she noted the onsen. The onsen was slowly filling with the color of blood._

_"Sango!" Kagome cried out as she waded into the water._

_Kagome pulled her sister from the water and onto shore. She looked onto the nearby rock to see the katana coated in blood. Ripping material from her skirt, she fought to seal the wounds on Sango's wrist. Sango smiled up at Kagome as her eyes began to dull. Kagome waited with Sango's head in her lap until her breathing stopped. She closed the woman's eyes and cried over her body._

_'This is all your fault,' the voice whispered to Kagome._

_"Sango, I'm sorry," cried Kagome, "I should have been here sooner."_

_'She didn't deserve this pathetic end,' the voice grew stronger._

_"You were supposed to grow old and die with plenty of children or you should've had a warrior's death," Kagome sobbed over the corpse._

_'Shouldn't she be avenged?' The voice taunted._

_"I'll make sure you gain your peace," Kagome promised as her eyes began to dull._

_Kagome's emotions began to slowly fade as she walked closer to village. Anger swelled within her when she realized she was back at the Goshinboku. A cry brought her out of her mind when she heard her name screamed. She ran towards the tree and felt a little bit more of her break away._

_"Shippo," Kagome whispered feeling herself become more broken._

_Her world had just broken into pieces as she fell to her knees in shock. She slowly crawled over to Shippo and carefully pulled his broken body to her. Her fingers gently pushed his bloody bangs from his forehead. His emerald eyes were dulling as he softly smiled up at her. Kagome placed her hand over the deep gash on his stomach. His blood was flowing through her fingers as she cried. Shippo weakly placed his hand in her own trying to comfort her._

_"I should be the one comforting you," Kagome sobbed as she squeezed his hand tightly._

_"Why weren't you here?" Shippo softly asked as the blood ran from his mouth._

_"I'm so sorry," Kagome whispered._

_"You didn't get here fast enough, run before he gets you too," Shippo pleaded._

_"He'll pay," Kagome cried as his body went limp._

_Kagome placed his body back on the ground and covered her face with bloody hands. Blood smeared onto her face as she continued to sob. She wiped her eyes and heard something came flying out of the forest. A beige blur sped towards her. She let a scream tear from her throat as more blood smeared against her body. Kagome backed away letting another horrified sob and scream loose. Hesitantly she reached out and stroked Kirara's head. Her eyes were still open, dead to the world. Kagome turned the body over and turned her head away so she could throw up. Kagome wiped her mouth as she forced herself to look at the dead Nekomata. Her stomach was torn out and half her body was ripped apart._

_'Who would do this?' Kagome thought in horror._

_'You know who,' the voice whispered._

_"Why Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered._

_'So much pain,' the voice whispered._

_"I want this to all go away," Kagome whispered._

_'Come with me,' the voice whispered._

_"Where?" Kagome asked._

_'Never look back and you'll never have to feel again,' the voice promised._

_"What do I do?" Kagome asked._

_"Just close your eyes," the voice echoed through the field._

_Kagome closed her eyes and felt arms wrap around her waist. She broke down as a firm hand cover her forehead. She had nothing left living for. Shippo was dead, Sango was dead, Miroku was a bastard, and Inuyasha…she couldn't think of a word for him. A sense of warmth filled her and everything became so light. It felt like everything was being sucked from her mind, it felt wonderful. Her blue-gray eyes opened and she was allowed to turn around and face the man with his hand on her waist._

_"Who are you?" Kagome asked._

_Her gaze took in surroundings and she noticed a well and a giant tree. Everything was so clear and beautiful to her._

_"Who am I?" Kagome worriedly asked._

_"You are Kagome," he softly answered as a smirk formed on his face. She noticed a gleam in crimson eyes; it looked like he won some sort of prize. A memory passed through her mind and she watched a little Kitsune with emerald eyes bounce up to her._

_"Where is Shippo?" Kagome suddenly asked. The man frowned before he took on a look of grief._

_"I'm sorry for your lose," the man sadly replied._

_"What lose?" Kagome worriedly demanded._

_"You don't remember?" The man asked in fake shock._

_"Remember what? Who are you?" Kagome quickly snapped in aggravation._

_"I'm Naraku and you are the Miko Kagome. You began traveling with me to find the Shikon no Kakera. You met some other companions, but they betrayed you and killed your brother," Naraku whispered to her. Something told her he was right._

_"Shippo," Kagome cried._

_"Everything will be alright, everything will be perfect," Naraku purred as he embraced her.

* * *

_

Kagome groaned as she rolled over and growled in annoyance. Memories kept haunting her; she couldn't get a decent night's rest. Wanting to cry at the sudden flashback she bit her lip and choked back the sob. Her nose twitched when she heard a knock on the main door. Footsteps softly walked over to the main door and she listened to it creak open. Kagome pushed the sheets away and stood to her feet. She opened her door and placed her ear at the crack. She wanted to hear who the visitor was.

"Is Higurashi-san home?" The male voice softly asked. Kagome's eyes widened when she realized Suiichi was here.

"She's not feeling well," Kohaku hinted at him to leave.

Kagome opened the door and stepped out. She didn't care that she was still in her pajamas. Emerald eyes locked with her blue-gray and she felt guilty. She cursed him half-heartedly for making her feel guilt.

"Suiichi-san, please come in," Kagome invited before she disappeared back into her room.

"You can go to her room," Kohaku mumbled as he shut the door. Suiichi raised an eyebrow at this and Kohaku rolled his eyes. "Our rooms are like our offices."

Suiichi didn't know whether to feel relieved or stupid. He took off his shoes and walked towards the room. Deciding to be polite despite the invitation, he knocked. The door creaked open and Kagome smiled at him with a half attempt of it being convincing. He noted that she wore scarlet hakama and a white haori. It looked exactly the Chihaya of a Miko. He smiled back at her and she allowed him to enter. She left the door open to disclose any discomfort the room might bring. Kagome sighed as she walked over to the drapes and opened them.

Suiichi's eyes widened at the room. Her left wall was filled with all types of weapons. His eyes picked out the Hami-Yumi and the katanas. Kagome motioned him to sit on the mat next to the low level table. He sat down and watched as she followed suit. Kagome's eyes avoided his as he tried to make eye contact. It seemed like she was lost somewhere.

"I'm sorry to have dropped by so suddenly," Suiichi began. Kagome snapped out of her daze and smiled.

"It is not good to apologize when you have done nothing wrong, the visit is unexpected but welcoming," Kagome assured.

Kagome's eyes took in his features and noted that there were remnants of a cut on his face.

"I see that you like to really follow your ancestors," Suiichi teased.

"Not really, this is my training outfit," Kagome quickly said and then cursed her mouth.

"Perhaps we could train together one day," Suiichi suggested. Kagome looked at him with surprise and intrigue.

"What do you study?" Kagome asked in interest. She was glad to be distracted from the memories.

"My job requires me to know martial arts and a few weapons," Suiichi vaguely said.

"Being a waiter can be really dangerous," Kagome teased with a true smile. Suiichi laughed at this and agreed.

"It is dangerous when you have angry customers."

"What brings you to this part of town?" Kagome asked once her own laughter died down.

"I was going to visit a friend and decided to stop by to see you since I don't have your number," Suiichi explained.

"I don't have a landline, and my cell phone is for…business," Kagome mused.

"Then maybe I could give you my number," Suiichi mused with a smile. Kagome felt herself begin to blush.

"My friend is taking his girlfriend to the O-bon Festival at the nearby park…I was wondering if you'd like to attend with me?" Suiichi asked while trying to remain calm. It had been awhile since he met a girl that didn't want to jump him.

"It's been years since I paid any type of respect to the dead," Kagome quietly said. "I think I would be honored to attend with you."

"Years," Suiichi repeated in slight shock. He didn't celebrate O-bon that often, but he personally visited the spirits on a daily basis.

"What's today?" Kagome seriously asked.

"Today's the 15th," Suiichi responded.

"This is the night they'll send the Toro Nagashi down the river," Kagome remembered.

"This year we're going to the Tokyo bay," Suiichi softly said.

"I just need to get some things and then I'll go with you," Kagome said with a smile.

"You can bring Kohaku if you want," Suiichi offered.

"Suiichi you're sweet," Kagome honestly said in a moment of truth.

He softly chuckled and scratched the back of his neck in nervousness. Kagome stood from her place and went to find Kohaku. Suiichi listened to her footsteps and noticed that Kohaku wasn't that far. He heard the boy sigh and lightly sob. Suiichi felt like he was intruding on a private moment. He couldn't help but listen.

* * *

"Do you want to come with me to celebrate O-bon?" Kagome asked.

"No," Kohaku sternly said.

"Kohaku…please don't be this way," Kagome softly pleaded.

"I know where my sister is…we both know her soul won't return to greet us. There's no use in sending some stupid boat down the river," Kohaku argued.

"It's just to honor the dead," Kagome softly argued back.

"You want to honor a **suicide** victim?" Kohaku questioned in disbelief. Suiichi heard an intake of breath before a smack.

"You **never** talk about **our** sister that way! She was a great Taijiya and woman," Kagome warned as she glared at him.

'Taijiya?' Suiichi questioned in thought.

"She took the easy way out!" Kohaku weakly said as his eyes watered. "She took the easy way out when we had to suffer…when I had to suffer."

"Kohaku," Kagome softly whispered as she embraced him, "you and I know she didn't kill herself."

"That's what your memories tell you," Kohaku softly said as he tried to wipe the tears away.

"I hate to doubt master…but I remember enough of Sango to realize that she…she wouldn't do that," Kagome confided.

"I still won't go," Kohaku whispered.

"I respect your decisions," Kagome offered him some peace.

"After all these centuries and you chose to respect my decisions now?" Kohaku teased before Kagome whacked him over the head softly.

"Get out of here," Kagome teased as he ran off laughing.

* * *

Kagome walked into her room with a soft smile on her face. She felt as if some truth had been revealed and yet she didn't no what was revealed. Suiichi carefully looked up at her and she sighed. He stood up and Kagome led him to living room where he could watch TV and wait for her to change. He smiled at her and Kagome skipped off. Suiichi noticed Kohaku was watching some anime and decided to sit down with him. The anime he viewed couldn't keep questions from his mind.

'What did she mean by centuries? Was it figure of speech or was she serious?' Suiichi wondered as he glanced at Kohaku. It was impossible, the boy looked only thirteen, and Kagome looked about nineteen.

'What did she mean she said Master?' Suiichi let out a grunt of frustration.

"A word of advice if I may," Kohaku said while not removing his eyes from the anime.

"Go right ahead," Suiichi offered with no interest.

"I can see you're thinking really hard because your face was turning red. I'm giving you the same advice I gave Kagome, don't think too hard because you're head might explode," Kohaku advised before he turned all his attention to the TV.

Suiichi just blinked before he turned away from the boy. Kohaku seemed serious about what he said. He wondered how a thirteen-year-old boy could sound so serious. They both remained silent as they watched the TV. Kagome came into the living room fully dressed and glared at Kohaku. Kohaku noticed an ad come on the television. Suiichi noticed the boy's distress and looked towards the TV. Kohaku quickly turned the TV off and all Suiichi saw was a boy with reddish-auburn hair and emerald eyes.

"Where you watching something dirty?" Kagome growled.

"No, just some stupid commercial came on," Kohaku calmly replied.

"Whatever," Kagome replied.

She turned to Suiichi and smiled at him. Kagome had thrown on a pair of jeans with a dark purple sweater. Suiichi stood up and they both left the apartment to meet his friends. Kohaku sighed and walked into Kagome's room. He walked to wall with the weapons on it and gazed into the mirror set in between the weapons. Naraku appeared with a look of annoyance.

"Is she doing her job?" Naraku asked.

"Kagome is working to find a weakness in the spirit detectives," Kohaku assured.

"Good," Naraku mumbled.

"Do you doubt Kagome?" Kohaku asked. Naraku's eyes narrowed at the boy before he smirked.

"Her loyalty is questionable ever since she refused to slay that wolf," Naraku admitted.

"I'll make sure she doesn't stray," Kohaku assured with his own inside smirk.

"Do not cross me again Kohaku," Naraku warned before his image faded. Kohaku scowled as he walked back into the living to finish the anime Fruits Basket.

"Bastard," Kohaku muttered for good measure.

* * *

A woman gazed into the darkened sky with a stoic gaze. Her lilac hair was braided down to her lower back. Her eyes danced around each cloud in the sky searching for something. Her antennae on her head slightly twitched at the soft breeze. She leaned on the balcony railing and smiled softly. Anticipation filled her eyes as she watched a group of larger wasps fly towards the balcony. The group remained in the sky as one descended and dropped a scroll into her heads. She quickly took the scroll and watched the Saimyosho vanish. Walking into her room, she opened the scroll and let her eyes scan it.

_Shiori, _

_I'm sorry that haven't sent you mail in awhile. It's been two hundred years since I last saw you. You were always good company despite the fact I forgot about you. The memories that I have, other people are slowly coming together thanks to your beautiful skills. Who would of thought that bat youkai were psychic? The memories I have of Sango, Miroku, and Shippo are still distorted. I don't think I'm ready to remember the truth about them yet. I remember when Naraku first came to me and I remember what Inuyasha did._

_Inuyasha had been the hardest memory to deal with. I can't help but believe it's real and yet I feel in my heart that it's fake. Confusion has spread through me like a disease. I don't want to bring out any more of the fake memories because I need to work on the ones I have. I know you warn me against Naraku, but I have to follow him for now. Thanks for being there for me all these years._

_Kagome_

Shiori sighed as she tossed the scroll into the fire. Kagome still wasn't ready for the truth. The memories she had now really warped her mind. Shiori sighed again in anger. If Kagome knew the truth then she would really break down. Then she would be lost forever. Shiori began writing another scroll; she had to inform Kouga of the recent events.

* * *

Author's Note:

Remember the little bat hanyou Shiori? I've been meaning to have her appear in one of my fics!  
I haven't added any new characters beside the little Nekomata Kioku. Kagome is able to link with him mentally and tap into his powers. Kagome was able to control the dead through Kioku.

If there are any more questions, I'll answer.

Please review!


	5. Honoring the Dead

Honoring the Dead

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

**Stressed**

* * *

It was horrible to live for centuries and be haunted by memories. Walking down the street while engrossed in the past was also horrible. You slowly began to block out the life around in an attempt to forget everything. Forgetting wasn't an option that he could afford. He had to remember for himself and for her. If he forgot then everything would be lost and she would truly be a puppet. His brown eyes sparkled with contentment as she walked by him. It had been far to long since she had truly seen him. He tightened his ponytail and pushed the black bangs from his face. His slightly tanned skin reflected the setting sun as he followed her. He had to make sure that there was some way to trigger a memory.

"How much further Suiichi?" He heard her whine to her companion.

"A few more blocks," Suiichi assured.

The man stopped following them and turned down an alley. It was to soon to do anything. He had already waited a few centuries to free her. What more damage could another day do? His eyes caught hint of the female walking towards him. Her red hair was pulled back into a bun with hair sticks. Her emerald eyes held pity in them. He could tell that she was trying to hide the pity. She reached out embraced the man as he wept silently inside. It was so hard to have someone so close and yet so far at the same time.

"Shh, we'll free her soon," the female whispered.

"It's been to long Ayame," the male whispered back. Ayame smiled and held him tighter.

"Don't worry Kouga," Ayame comforted, "we'll get her back."

Kouga smiled at Ayame's attempts to comfort him. Her comforting would have helped if she knew the root of the problem. He would always be haunted by the one thing no else was there to witness. It was the one reason he gave up hope on Kagome until she spared him.

"I'll be fine," Kouga roughly assured.

"Of course," Ayame whispered with a sad smile.

'What did you do all those centuries ago?' Ayame silently asked Kagome.

There would be no answer from Kagome or Kouga. It was Kouga's secret by choice and Kagome's by ignorance. The two wolves vanished back into Makai until they could figure out a better plan for freeing the woman.

* * *

Kagome stopped walking and turned to look behind. Suiichi silently watched her as she stared at the people behind them. She felt something familiar for a brief second before it vanished. Kagome felt the barrier open and close before the presence vanished. She turned back to Suiichi and offered a smile. Kagome knew that he felt it too. She just didn't know he sensed that presence either.

"Are you okay?" Suiichi asked as his eyes focused on behind her.

"Déjà vu," Kagome offered with a sheepish smile.

"Then let's get going," Suiichi offered with a doubtful look.

Kagome nodded in agreement before she grabbed him by the elbow and dragged him across the street. He chuckled at her renewed mood before grabbed her hand and pulled her along. Kagome froze at the touch and felt the tears come to the surface. The pain of not being touched reopened. She hadn't held hands, hugged, or kissed another guy for centuries. Kohaku had hugged her and Naraku occasionally would run his finger down her cheek and assure her she belonged with him. That was comfort from a brother figure and assurance from a family member.

Kagome stared down at their hands and smiled fondly. This was something, she didn't know what though. It felt so nice to feel another's skin and draw comfort from it. Kagome looked up and saw that boy Yusuke ahead with a girl next to him. Kagome quickly withdrew her hand and put her gloves on. The female with Yusuke took note of this before offering a kind smile. Kagome gave her own small smile to the girl. She had chestnut hair that reached her shoulders, a petite figure, and radiated a strong attitude. Kagome looked into the girl's eyes and noted that they were a deep brown.

"Part of the old fan club?" Yusuke asked Suiichi. Kagome raised an eyebrow at this and Suiichi frowned.

"Don't mind him he's just a jerk," the other girl brightly whispered to Kagome.

"Then why date him?" Kagome skeptically asked.

"He's a big softy on the inside," Keiko softly answered with a giggle.

"I'm Kagome," Kagome introduced with a smile and bow.

"Keiko, it's nice to meet you," Keiko answered back with her own soft smile.

"So who's the chick?" Yusuke asked since she seemed familiar. Keiko growled and elbowed him in the gut. Yusuke rolled his eyes, he could fight youkai but he couldn't fight his girlfriend.

"Her name is Kagome and I met her while helping you out at the shop," Suiichi calmly replied.

"It's the green tea chick," Yusuke mumbled as he remembered her. His eyes slightly widened when he recalled her strange ki. It had been powerful and then it vanished.

"Please don't call me chick," Kagome softly asked.

_"Bitch" "Wench" "Shard detector"_

'Why do I still hear his words?' Kagome questioned herself.

"Chill, I was only messing with you," Yusuke mumbled.

"That's alright," Kagome coldly said.

'This girl changes moods faster me,' Yusuke thought.

"Let's get going," Keiko suddenly said as she sensed the silence.

Kagome and Keiko walked in front while they idly chatted about the weather and different colleges there were. Yusuke stared at Kagome as he tried to figure her out. He could tell she was hiding something. Suiichi noticed that Yusuke wasn't doing anything besides stare thoughtfully at Kagome. The thought of him staring at her for long periods of time bothered him to no end. To deal with this Suiichi cleared his throat in attempts to catch Yusuke's attention. Yusuke still remained oblivious so Suiichi glared at him and went to talk.

"Did you sense anything strange about Kagome?" Yusuke asked as he tried finding anything out of place. Suiichi briefly wondered what he was talking about. He didn't like the fact that Yusuke picked up on something quicker then him.

"What do you mean?" Suiichi calmly asked.

"When I was working at the shop the day she came in she tried reading my ki level," Yusuke explained.

"Are you sure it was her?" Suiichi asked.

"Positive, when I looked her way, her ki retreated and went to the level of a weak human," Yusuke answered.

"Her levels seem fine now, are you sure it wasn't someone else?" Suiichi seriously asked.

"I'm never wrong about this stuff…she's hiding something," Yusuke softly warned.

Suiichi remained quiet as he stared at Kagome. His emerald eyes watched as she calmly talked to Keiko. Keiko asked her a question that got both Yusuke's and Suiichi's attention.

"I told you about my family, what's yours like?" Keiko innocently asked. Kagome looked away and took a calming breath.

"I live with my dead friend's brother, but my family's dead. I consider him a brother since I have nothing left. His sister was the closest thing to a sister to me," Kagome sadly explained as she tried to offer Keiko a smile.

"Oh Kagome…I didn't mean to bring up painful events," Keiko whispered in slight horror.

"That's okay, I've had a long time to deal with my family's death," Kagome assured.

"Do you mind if I ask about your dead friend?" Keiko carefully asked.

"Go ahead," Kagome replied.

"What was she like?" Keiko asked.

"Sango was a strong woman that I traveled with. Her family was killedduring their job. She was kind, compassionate, and very loyal," Kagome explained.

"What type of work did they do?" Keiko asked.

"They were exterminators," Kagome softly replied. Yusuke started cracking up in laughter. He tried to hold it in but all the tension finally got to him.

"Did the mice finally get them?" Yusuke teased.

Suiichi smacked Yusuke up the head and Keiko punched him in the gut. Kagome froze and sent him a glare promising pain. She walked up to him and poked him in the chest. Kagome's ki started to leak as she began to lose control. It was hard enough feeling emotions that didn't belong with the memories. But his laughter pushed her to the edge.

"If it wasn't for Sango's family then your sensei wouldn't know a thing," Kagome darkly whispered. Yusuke froze and his eyes narrowed. He reached up and grabbed her wrist and held onto to her so she couldn't run.

"What do you know?" Yusuke harshly whispered.

"More then you'll ever know," Kagome knowingly promised as she pulled her wrist from his grip. Kagome then turned and began to walk away from him.

"Hey! Get back here!" Yusuke ordered as he walked after her.

"Please…just leave me alone," Kagome whispered. Suiichi walked over to her and cautiously placed a hand on her shoulder. Kagome jerked away from his touch and stepped to edge of the street.

"Kagome," Suiichi softly said.

'Why does he have to be so nice?' Kagome questioned.

"How do you know about my sensei?" Yusuke growled.

"I…I have to go!" Kagome stuttered as she started to run.

"You're not getting away!" Yusuke yelled as he grabbed her by her shirt.

Before Yusuke could react he froze. Kagome's ki level soared and she turned around. Balling her hand up she channeled her Miko ki into her fist. She punched him so hard he went flying into the brick wall. A small dust cloud erupted and shattered pieces of brick fell to the ground. Kagome then gasped and took off running down the street. Yusuke groaned as Keiko went to help him. Suiichi was already chasing after Kagome.

"Keiko, I'll meet you at the bay," Yusuke promised as he took off running. Keiko sighed and continued on her way.

* * *

'Why did I have to come?' Kagome anxiously thought. She dodged a couple and finally made it to the Tokyo bay. Kagome hid behind a tree to catch her breathe. She knew she wouldn't be able to out run them unless she used her full power. Naraku would be mad if she revealed herself anymore.

"Kagome!" Suiichi called out.

Kagome closed her eyes and prayed that he would walk by her and not notice. Her eyes slowly opened as she noticed that it was darker out. They were preparing to set the little boats assail into the bay. Kagome jumped when she felt a hand land on her shoulder. Preparing to attack she stopped when she saw it was a boy about her age. His brown eyes were lit up in excitement and his brown hair was slightly messy. Kagome stared at him in question.

"Kagome! I've missed you so much! What happened to you?" The boy quickly questioned.

"I'm sorry…but you must have me confused with someone else," Kagome softly said. Her eyes caught sight of Suiichi and she noticed that he was coming towards her.

"You don't remember me?" The boy asked with slight hurt.

"I'm sorry," Kagome apologized.

"Who's your friend?" Suiichi questioned as he came up to them.

"I'm Houjou," the boy introduced.

"I really don't remember you," Kagome whispered.

"Your parents were so worried," Houjou stated. Suiichi raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Parents?" Kagome questioned in equal confusion.

"You just went missing for three years straight. We all worried about you," Houjou admitted.

"Missing," Kagome questioned.

"They searched for you, but never found anything. We all thought you passed away," Houjou continued.

"Houjou, where do I live?" Kagome questioned.

"At the Sunset Shrine," he automatically answered.

"Thanks," Kagome said.

"You really did forget about all of us," Houjou whispered before he left.

_"How could you forget me?" A male voice softly whispered._

"How?" Kagome questioned as she watched him walk away.

"Kagome," Suiichi softly called out.

"I know you want answers, but I can't give them to you," Kagome quickly responded.

"I wanted to know if you still wanted to celebrate with me?" Suiichi questioned.

Kagome stared up at him in shock. Usually people demanded answers right away. They tried to control her and get what they wanted. Kagome stepped closer to Suiichi and embraced him. She let a few tears fall as she hugged him. He wrapped his arms around the girl as she held onto him.

"Thank you," Kagome whispered.

"For what?" Suiichi curiously asked.

"For not demanding anything of me," Kagome answered. Kagome sighed as she remembered this type of comfort. It seemed like a dream in some distant reality.

Kagome pulled away and they walked down to the bay. She sat down by the shore and opened her purse. She pulled out a white candle and her little bamboo raft about the size of cd. She then pulled out the cover that had four sides with names written on each side. Suiichi watched as she set the candle on the raft and lit it. His eyes strayed over to the names. The names seemed familiar to him as he watched her set it afloat. They boat was to guide the spirits back to the spirit world so they wouldn't be trapped in the living world.

Kagome looked one last time at the small boat after she said her prayer. The names Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku were written on the paper. She stood up and watched it sail away. Kagome turned to Suiichi and smiled sadly at him.

"Why didn't you send a boat?" Kagome asked.

"Because, no one important to me has died recently," Suiichi admitted.

"I wish the same was for me," Kagome whispered.

* * *

Author's Note:  
If anybody is confused just ask and I'll answer you, but ask a specific question else I won't know what to explain.  
Thanks to all the reviewers! Please keep reading and reviewing  
**Hiei's Cute Girl**- Naraku would get mad because she would end up revealing things that didn't need to be known, and he's a jerk 


	6. Tainted Miko

Tainted Miko

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

**Stressed**

* * *

Kagome quickly left the Tokyo bay yesterday night once the boats had disappeared from view. She vanished leaving Suiichi alone. It was for the best, leaving him that is. She didn't want to start a friendship and have him end up dead. Everything in her life had ended up dead. Only Naraku was able to give her the life she wanted. He promised to give her everything she wanted once they retrieved the last shard of the Tama. Kagome walked into the small kitchen and saw Kohaku staring into the fridge. He no longer had a shard in his back. The wounds had healed giving him another chance at life. Kohaku turned around and smiled at her. It was sad knowing that he would never age. 

"What's up?" Kohaku asked.

"I found out that my family's alive," Kagome informed.

Kohaku froze and the can of pop in his hand hit the floor. Kagome knew at that moment that he knew something that he wasn't saying. She knew Kohaku was a sweet boy; he was the only one that she truly trusted. Naraku, even though she didn't want to believe, she was beginning to see the real him. She knew that he was manipulating her by using her memories. There had been times she had seen Naraku do hideous acts, but she overlooked it because he was the one that took care of her. He was the master and she was the loyal servant.

"What do you know?" Kohaku calmly asked. Kagome was relieved that he didn't try to deny anything.

"I know that I lived at Sunset Shrine and was friends with a guy named Houjou," Kagome answered.

"Kagome," Kohaku softly said, "you can't go there."

"Why not?" Kagome challenged. Kohaku's tone had been regretful.

"They wouldn't be safe if you went there," Kohaku vaguely answered.

"It's because of Naraku? Isn't it?" Kagome whispered the last part.

"Mostly," Kohaku answered.

"I don't want to be part of Naraku's schemes anymore," Kagome growled.

"We have no choice," Kohaku replied.

"I'm sick of not having any choices! I'm also sick of being apart of him!" Kagome yelled.

"You can't defy him until you know the whole truth," Kohaku hastily said as he glanced around the room.

"What truth?" Kagome whispered in shock.

"You have to find it yourself," Kohaku explained.

"What truth?" Kagome pleaded.

"I have to go to Makai, I'll be back within the week," Kohaku avoided the plea and vanished into a portal.

"Damn it," Kagome growled.

* * *

Hiei sat in the highest tree branch he could find. He could feel something evil in the apartment above. It was the matter of getting up there without being seen. His crimson eyes traveled to ground below him. Suiichi walked past him so fast he didn't even acknowledge Hiei. Not bother to waste anytime he jumped up the building and hung off the window ledge. His crimson eyes stared into the purple mist that clouded the room. A woman was roughly thrown throw the mist and to the middle of the room. 

"Why would you defy me?" A smooth but dark voice questioned.

"I didn't defy you Master," the woman assured as she rubbed her back.

"You let the spirit detectives sense your ki!" The voice angrily retorted.

"But master-"

The woman's response was cut off as a wood tentacle pierced through her stomach. She coughed up blood and slightly gurgled as she tried to scream. The tentacle was removed and she fell to her side. The hole was gaping and bleeding. Hiei watched as the man stepped through the mist. His crimson eyes glared down at the woman as he smirked. Hiei wouldn't get involved with the woman or male, mortal affairs didn't concern him. The man clearly wasn't mortal, but he didn't radiate anything but pure evil. The woman pushed herself onto her elbows in knees.

"You've become weak," the man stated in disgust.

"Please, Master Naraku," the woman begged. Hiei's crimson eyes narrowed, the name was the same one Koenma mentioned.

"You will learn to work in stealth or you will be punished far worse. I've gone far to easy on you these past few centuries. You will now be dealt with more severely until you learn that mistakes aren't acceptable," Naraku warned

"Please let me heal," Kagome whispered.

"Begging like a dog isn't fit for you, I shall teach that you beg no one," Naraku darkly said.

Kagome's eyes widened in fear as she tried to crawl away from the impending danger, but she was too weak to get away. Naraku's arm turned into the familiar tentacle as he walked toward her. Kagome cried out as his tentacle bit into her back. Her pajama shirt ripped as he repeated the action. Kagome tried to call her Miko ki but knew it wouldn't answer. It would be locked away until her punishment was dealt. She lay on the floor as blood splattered against the walls. Her face grimaced as her eyes became blank once more. Warmth surrounded her and she knew that it was her blood spreading on the floor.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Naraku asked.

"Yes master," Kagome's tone was neutral.

"No more mistakes?" Naraku taunted.

"I would never fail you," Kagome deadly responded.

"Good…remember that I will not hesitate to punish you again," Naraku reminded as he vanished.

"You are **my** beautiful tainted Miko."

Hiei wanted to see how strong the woman was. He was slightly disgusted at how she easily fell victim. The power she held could easily overthrow Naraku, but something was blocking it. Hiei's left eyebrow rose up interest as she pushed herself to her weak knees. Her bloodstained hair stuck to her face as a look of pain fleeted across her eyes. His eyes caught sight of her back as she began to crawl towards the kitchen. A spider burn sat perfectly in the middle of her freshly whipped back. The scent of blood was beginning to drift through the window. Hiei left the building knowing that if she were a true survivor she would make it on her own.

* * *

A gentle knocking sounded on her door and she stared at the door in silence. She prayed that the person would take a hint and leave. Another knock and her door handle twisted. She was too tired to be shocked when the door opened. Her eyes widened in shame as she watched Suiichi stare down at her. She didn't want him to see her this weak. 

"Kagome," Suiichi whispered as he rushed forward. Kagome finally gave up and before she hit the floor Suiichi pulled her into his lap. He carefully picked her up and laid her on the kitchen counter. He pushed her bloodied bangs from her face and noticed her eyes seemed dull.

"You…go," Kagome gasped out.

"I'm not leaving you here while you're half dead," Suiichi informed as he searched her drawers for towels.

He found a towel and began to run it under warm water. Not caring about modestly at the moment he ripped off what was left of her pajama shirt. His emerald eyes widened at the damage down to her stomach. He placed the towel over the wound and found that it was already healing faster then a normal human. The bruise on her side was still there. He could smell the poison on her skin and knew that it would be hard for her to heal the poisoned wound.

"What happened here?" Suiichi tried to converse, he didn't want her to go into shock.

"Master punished me," Kagome whispered as her eyes closed. Suiichi tapped her cheek and her eyes snapped opened again.

"Where's the first aid kit?" Suiichi asked.

"Everything's under the sink," Kagome whispered.

Suiichi went underneath the sink and quickly found the box with a medical cross on it. It looked more like a toolbox. He placed it on the floor and quickly opened it. He found different creams, bandages, and peroxide. Suiichi grabbed the peroxide and uncapped it. Kagome glared at the brown bottle and screeched as he poured it over her stomach wound. As he listened to it foam he smelt the different creams. He was surprised that some of the creams were made out of Makai plants. He wiped the foam off her stomach and rubbed the cream on it. He quickly bandaged her and sighed.

"Anything else?" Suiichi mumbled to himself.

"My back," Kagome whispered as she rolled onto to her side.

Suiichi thought that the stomach had been bad. There were twenty different gashes across her back. Strips of flesh hung on by a hair. He noticed that new skin was beginning to form on the gashes. He poured the peroxide on it and listened to her hiss in pain.

"Do you heal like a youkai?" Suiichi asked.

"Yes…but poison's slowing it," Kagome answered.

Suiichi picked up a pair of scissors and knew what he had to do. He couldn't leave old flesh hanging off her. His hand grasped the hanging flesh and began to cut it off. Kagome let the tears fall as she bit her lower lip. Not knowing what to do with the flesh he tossed it in the sink. When he was finished he rubbed the cream on her and bandaged her back. Kagome had finally passed out without going into shock. Suiichi went over to the sink and scowled at the where the flesh was. He went to grab it and watched as it turned to dust and vanished.

Shrugging his shoulders, he washed his hands and dried them. He walked back over to Kagome and picked her up. Suiichi figured that she would want to be in her own bed. He heard a creak and turned to the living his eyes widened in shock. An old woman no higher then his knee climbed out of the dresser drawer. She tsked at the mess and reached back into the dresser. He watched as she pulled out a mop and bucket. She turned around and her gray eyes widened in shock. The old woman ran over to Suiichi and tried to get a close look at Kagome.

"What happened to the mistress?" The old woman softly said.

"She was beaten…badly," answered Suiichi, he knew this was an understatement. The old woman huffed in anger.

"Master," the old woman growled with mocking hatred.

"Who are you?" Suiichi asked.

"I'm the Tansu-Baba of the drawers," the old woman answered.

"How did you escape Makai?" Suiichi questioned.

"I must clean, but I was never in Makai," she answered before getting to work.

Suiichi nodded and carried Kagome into her own room. He carefully placed her on the futon before he sat down beside her. Kagome grimaced and rolled to her side. Suiichi watched as her eyes slightly opened. Her orbs seemed to be dull and haunted. Kagome sighed again and looked away from his questioning stare. Suiichi heard the sound of mopping and glanced away from Kagome,

"Why did you come?" Kagome weakly asked.

"I came to ask you to dinner," Suiichi calmly answered.

"You should of left me to die Inuyasha," Kagome whispered as her eyes misted over.

'Inuyasha? She must be delusional from the blood loss,' Suiichi thought.

"Kagome, I'm not-"

"I know…I know you won't leave me to die. I am the one to see the shards for you," Kagome rambled.

"A shard detector?" Suiichi questioned.

"I know you never loved me…but I did love you," Kagome whispered as her eyes began to close. Suiichi was stunned at this confession. Her words sounded bitter to his ears.

"Kagome, you have to rest," Suiichi firmly said.

"Why did you kill me?" Kagome whispered as her eyes closed.

Suiichi reached out and pushed a bang from her face. It was crusted with blood and cracked under his touch. He wondered who this Inuyasha was and what she meant when she said killed. She was obliviously living and breathing. Another thing that crossed his mind was the spider mark on her back. He thought it was another whip mark, but it proved to be scar tissue.

'What are your secrets?' Suiichi wondered as he began to drift asleep.

* * *

Author's Note:

**Labyrinthine Reflection Poison**: I am humbled by your comment, I never realized that my fics were dark. Thanks, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
I didn't want Hiei to be a hero...yet, he'll have his role.  
Inuyasha didn't kill Kagome(literally speaking)  
Kouga already knows that Kagome is a type of puppet, he had a personal exprience which will come later on.  
Sesshoumaru, I'm not telling about him yet(personally I forgot about his greatness for a brief moment)  
Thanks to all the reviewers you keep me writing!


	7. Fingertips

Fingertips

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

**Stressed**

* * *

_A gentle caress passed over her skin like a soft breeze. Her eyes remained closed as she moved into the caress. Sharp nails passed lightly over her face and she let a smile show. The nails outlined her lips as she let a sigh of contentment out. The fingertips brushed over her forehead and she softly giggled at the feeling. Her eyes opened and she met the amber gaze with her own loving gaze. Emotions flooded her as she let herself get carried away. His face inched closer and she closed her eyes again. A brush of lips tentatively touched her lips. The lips carefully covered her own as the fingertips moved from her shoulders and to her hips._

_He softly breathed through his nose and she inhaled the sweet smell of his air. She could live with forever the wonderful scent of him. They pulled apart and she rested her head against the rough fur of his kimono. His silver hair brushed against her face and he rested his head against her crown. Her eye rested on the soft scenery of the flower field as he stared down at her._

_"I'm not being to foreword am I?" He softly asked._

_"No," she answered, "your fine Inuyasha."_

_"Kagome, I'll always protect you," Inuyasha promised._

_"I'll protect you too," Kagome promised. Inuyasha scoffed and ran his fingers through her hair._

_"From what…your grandfather's ofudas?" Inuyasha teased._

_"No, from myself," Kagome seriously said._

_"Yourself?" Inuyasha questioned in confusion._

_"I'll never hurt you…ever," Kagome softly promised._

_"And I would never hurt you…even if you hurt me," Inuyasha promised as it began to rain.

* * *

_

Kagome sighed as rolled over and snuggled into her pillow. Her eyes slowly opened and she noticed that everything was a bit blurry. She let her gaze travel across the room and her eyes widened. Red hair fell over the man's face as he leaned against the wall. His head was down and the sun was beginning to illuminate his figure. Kagome pushed herself up and noticed there she wore a bra and bandages on her. She glanced at the mirror on the wall and grimaced at her appearance. Her hand traveled to her stomach and relief flooded her she found no gaping hole. Pushing herself to her feet, she grabbed a shirt and stretch pants. Her leg was still sore from the bruise and she had no choice but to limp. She managed to find a bra and some underwear. Garments in hand she limped to the bathroom. She shut and locked the door before she ran the water.

Watching the water run she was reminded of the first time she saw Kouga's den. The beautiful waterfall, the wolves that happily greeted her reminded her that someone cared. After her battle with Kouga, a few memories returned to her. She turned the water off and removed her remaining clothes and bandages. The mirror showed her the scarred body that she inhabited. The burn mark on her back brought back the reminder of her first punishment and taint upon her soul. She looked away and slid into the water.

The water turned pink as she washed her hair of the crusted blood. She grabbed the sponge from the rack and began to scrub her skin clean. The miasma still was in her system and she wanted it out of her. Scrubbing her skin pink made her feel as if the taint would leave her body. She felt awful knowing that was inside her and still crippling her form. Sighing she relaxed and listened to the steady drip of the water.

Drip, Drip, Drip

The relaxing sound brought her to another time, a time that should have never been. She remembered the drip of the water as Kohaku washed her back clean of blood. The gentle cleaning felt like torture. As he squeezed the rag out the water dripped back into the bowel, each time it turned a darker shade of pink.

* * *

_"Let this remind you that you are mine," Naraku said as he approached her._

_Kagome's face was turned sideways so she couldn't see much. The sight of the brander made into her vision line. The shape glowed a menacing white as he came closer. Kagome whimpered and struggled against the ropes that held her. The last time she struggled was the time that she released her scream. A hiss erupted and the smell of burnt flesh made it to her nose. Her mouth filled with blood as she bit her tongue. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she pressed herself to the wall in an attempt to escape the brander._

_"Relax…pain is beautiful," Naraku whispered as he pulled the brander away._

_He released the straps and she fell to the ground. She screamed and closed her eyes in an attempt to escape the pain. The pain began to numb and then she screamed again. Naraku pressed his hand to the burn and held her in place. Kagome whimpered and remained. Her body wouldn't fight back anymore._

_"My blood is upon you now. You are mine to control; you are like a daughter to me now. Your body will accept the blood and you will be one of my children. A beautifully tainted Miko," Naraku explained with a menacing grin.

* * *

_

"Kagome?" Suiichi questioned as he knocked on the door. Kagome jumped and wildly looked around the room. She wasn't back in that room anymore. Her nerves calmed her and she let the water drain.

"I'll be out in a minute," Kagome called to him.

Footsteps walked away from the door and she smiled. Drying off quickly she got dressed and brushed her hair. She figured it was time to tell Suiichi something. He was being patient, but she didn't know if she could trust him. If he went to Koenma, she would surely be punished. She was tainted and would be dealt with as a criminal. Turning the door handle she walked out of the room and softly inhaled the air. The smell of roses drifted to her and she knew Suiichi was in the front room. Nervousness made her stomach flip and she growled. She had been feeling to many human emotions lately.

He looked up at her from the couch and she offered an awkward smile. Suiichi offered another kind smile that made her feel awful. Kagome took a seat on the small chair that was in the corner off the room. It was a couple feet away from the couch giving her a false sense of security.

"How are you wounds?" Suiichi asked as the worry entered his eyes again.

"They're fine, thank you," Kagome thanked.

"You would of done the same," Suiichi supplied.

"I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble," Kagome apologized.

"There was no trouble, I offered to help you," Suiichi seriously said.

"I know you offered help…but I'm not the type of person you want to help," Kagome tiredly said.

"Please explain," Suiichi calmly said.

"I can't," Kagome growled in frustration.

"You don't have to explain if you don't want to…I won't force you," Suiichi softly assured.

"Stop being so nice!" Kagome yelled at him. "It would be so much easier if you left me alone!"

"I like challenges," Suiichi's joke sounded serious.

"I'm dangerous! You should be trying to kill me!" Kagome shouted as she stood up and paced the room.

"I wouldn't hurt you or kill you," Suiichi truthfully spoke.

"This is wrong…you shouldn't have helped me. I should have died and then everything would have been better. The world would have been safe and I…I wouldn't have to deal," Kagome ranted as she stopped and looked at the floor in defeat.

"Did you do that damage to yourself?" Suiichi asked in a bit of anger.

"NO! I was punished!" Kagome shouted. She was offended.

"Punished…by who?" Suiichi questioned.

Kagome sighed began to walk to her bedroom. She had to leave and save everyone the pain. She wouldn't let anyone be hurt because of her. Suiichi's footsteps echoed after hers as she began to gather her items. Suiichi rested a hand on her shoulder and she stopped packing for a moment.

"Please…let me help you," Suiichi softly asked.

"It's to late to help me," Kagome whispered to him.

"Then will you run away?" Suiichi asked.

"I shall always run," Kagome sorrowfully said.

"I have friends that could help you," Suiichi offered.

"I know about Rekai, Makai, and you being a spirit detective," Kagome explained. She hoped that she would frighten him away.

"Then why not come to us for help?" Suiichi questioned.

Kagome growled in anger and pulled her shirt off. She could see his cheeks tint pink and she turned around so he could see the burn.

"This is why you must not get involved!" Kagome growled.

She felt his fingertips brush against the burn. Kagome froze as the burn slightly shifted under each touch. He laid his hand against it and she frowned. It was supposed to scare him and make him run.

"Everyone has scars…I'll help you heal," Suiichi whispered in her ear.

"No, I would kill you…maybe not today, but eventually your blood would coat my hands," Kagome despondently whispered.

"I would still help you. I would never hurt you…even if you hurt me," Suiichi claimed as he handed her the shirt.

Kagome pulled the shirt on and turned around. His fingers gently tilted her face up to his. He offered her a smile, this time it was different. Kagome felt her blood heat and she hugged him. His arms wrapped around her and she revealed in the comfort that was offered, a comfort that was denied all those centuries alone.

"I'll accept your help if you promise me something," Kagome whispered.

"What?" Suiichi asked.

"If I lose control I want you to stop me no matter what," Kagome pleaded.

'Is she asking me to…'

"I want you to kill me if you have to," Kagome finished.

"I…"

"Promise me this!" Kagome begged.

"I will…even though it won't come to that," Suiichi promised.

Kagome hugged him and softly smiled. She hoped that he would keep that promise. The word of a Kitsune was always kept. Kagome stared out the window and watched as it began to rain. Her eyes closed as she listened to the steady dripping. This time she would break away from Naraku and remember whom she was. She didn't want to be a puppet. She would also free Kohaku from Naraku. If it was through death then so be it. She wouldn't be afraid of fate anymore.

* * *

Author's Note:  
I think I did add Sesshoumaru in this fic...somewhere.(runs from angry reviewers)  
Sesshoumaru is mentioned in the tenth chapter and will make an appearance.  
I'm working on another fic called Embracing Darkness, and I don't know who I want to pair Kagome with, I was thinking maybe Sesshoumaru since I tend to ignore him. The fic is about what would happen if Naraku absorbed Kagome.  
Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Does it seem like Suiichi's to understanding? I was wondering if I should make him a bit more untrusting, because I mean he doesn't fully trust her...but I don't know. 


	8. Pretender

Pretender

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

**Stressed**

* * *

It had been a week since Suiichi had agreed to help her. He didn't tell Koenma about her. They both knew the little ruler would find out about her eventually. Kohaku had been gone for the whole week. Kagome softly sighed as she leaned against her windowsill. No more memories had popped into her mind. Suiichi had temporarily moved in with her so he could watch her more closely. Kagome feared that one day she would wake up to find him dead. She knew that Naraku could control her. It was only a matter of time before he demonstrated that control. Hiei had already figured it out that she was the one from the cemetery. 

Kagome knew that he wanted to ask about how she came to be in the service of Naraku. She tried to pretend that the question didn't exist. Her memories were very clear, at least the ones she believed to be fake. Kagome was sick on not knowing her life, she wanted to go see her family and find everything out. Suiichi walked through the main door carrying a grocery bag. Kagome didn't bother to turn around. She knew it was Suiichi just from the feel of his ki.

She listened to the plastic bag crinkle as he set it on the counter. Kagome turned around and offered to help with the groceries. He refused and told her to sit down with a smile. Kagome sighed and sat down on the bench. She watched him put away the few items he picked up. He could cook, clean, and properly shop. What more could she ask for? He was the perfect man in everyway, save for his calmness. Suiichi always held a calm around her. It reminded her of how Kohaku acted when controlled. Except Suiichi seemed alive and not like a puppet.

She felt something coming from her room. Suiichi looked up and glared in the direction of the room. Kagome ran into her room and bowed at the mirror. She silently told Suiichi to stay out of sight. Kagome kneeled and kept her eyes on the floor. She couldn't see the cold crimson gaze, but she could feel it stalking her.

"Hello Master Naraku," Kagome greeted.

"You've healed wonderfully," Naraku commented.

"Your punishment has made me stronger," Kagome assured.

"Good, but I need you to do something for me," Naraku began.

"What is your desire?" Kagome asked as she bit back the disgust.

"I want you to find the spirit's detectives weak spots," Naraku commanded.

"It shall be done," Kagome unemotionally said.

"You know weakness is found in the heart," Naraku reminded.

"I understand," Kagome assured.

Naraku glared at her one last time before his image vanished in the mirror. Kagome stared up at the mirror before she frowned. She didn't want to do this assignment. Kagome walked out of the room and right into Kurama. He stared down at her and Kagome motioned him into the living room. Kagome sighed; it was time to tell him what she knew.

"Naraku likes to play dirty," Kagome began as they sat down, "he likes deception and betrayal."

"I see where this is going," Kurama assured.

"I know most of your team's weak spots. Yusuke has Keiko, Kuwabara has his sister and Yukina, and Hieialso has hissister," Kagome admitted.

"What about me?" Kurama asked with a smirk.

"There's your mother," Kagome seriously assured.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Kurama asked.

"He'll never find this information out from me," Kagome firmly assured.

"What's your weakness?" Kurama asked.

"My weaknesses were destroyed or forgotten a long time ago," Kagome coldly assured.

"What about Kohaku?" Kurama inquired.

"Kohaku can defend himself…he's had centuries of training," Kagome stated.

"How old are you?" Kurama asked. Kagome weakly smiled at him before she looked away.

"Kohaku was thirteen when he was taken by Naraku, I was about nineteen when I was taken in by Naraku," Kagome answered. "We're both at least five hundred."

Kurama was surprised by this information. She was a Miko and the boy was only human. He wondered how they were still living. Suiichi could tell that they had no illusion on them.

"Kohaku won't age because the jewel shard healed him and changed him," Kagome answered.

"I didn't mean to pry," Kurama assured.

"You need to know what you're up against," Kagome answered with a smile.

'How can she smile when hinting about her death?' Kurama wondered.

"I don't age because Naraku mixed his blood with mine. That is why I have certain youkai traits," Kagome explained.

"Did he…"

"He made me a child not a mate," Kagome assured with a blush. Kurama also began to blush at his hinted question.

"So Kohaku's not connected to Naraku in anyway?" Kurama asked.

"Kohaku is free of Naraku, he only stays because he wants to help me," Kagome explained.

"You have loyal friends," Kurama noticed as he smiled at her.

"Most of my friends betrayed me or died," Kagome whispered with a harden stare.

Kurama reached over and took her hand in his. He gave it a gentle squeeze and she shyly smiled at him. She really did miss the comfort a true friend could offer. Kurama was one that she could consider a friend. But the scars of pain ran deep within her soul. She couldn't help but feel hesitant about any friendships. Kagome would always fear the chance of betrayal.

Kurama went to speak again but his communicator went off. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it. This time is was Koenma on the small screen not the cheery Botan. Koenma had a scowl present and his eyes shut.

"Kurama, where are you?" Koenma asked; you could hear the anger.

"I'm staying with a friend," Kurama assured. He didn't like the toddler prying into his life.

"I need you in Reikai right now! The youngest of the shard hunters has appeared in Reikai," Koenma explained.

'Shippo,' Kagome thought in shock.

"Is he alive?" Kurama asked.

"No, he's recently deceased, but he claims to know stuff about the Tama," Koenma explained.

'Recently deceased?' Kagome questioned.

"I'll be there shortly," Kurama assured as he closed the compact phone.

"That's wrong," Kagome whispered as she racked her brain for answers. Kurama remained silent as he watched her. "Inuyasha killed Shippo five hundred years ago."

"I'll be back as soon as possible," Kurama said as he watched her look away.

"I need to go with," Kagome firmly said.

"I can't take you to Reikai," Kurama calmly said.

"Call your boss and tell them you found the Guardian of the Tama," Kagome simply said.

"He'll want answers," Kurama warned.

"He'll get what I reveal," Kagome assured.

Kurama nodded even though he didn't agree with her. He opened the phone again and reached Koenma. Koenma looked even more frustrated then the first time. His eyes were open and they shone with anger.

"What?" Koenma snapped.

"I found the Guardian of the Tama," Kurama simply said. Koenma tensed and then the pacifier fell out of his mouth.

"What do you mean **found**?" Koenma stressed.

"I found the Miko while working," Kurama explained.

"Bring her to Reikai this moment!" Koenma exclaimed before he shut off the link.

Kurama turned around to give Kagome the okay and she was gone. His eyebrows furrowed and he walked down the short hallway. He heard Naraku's voice again and frowned. Kagome agreed with him before saying bye. She walked out of the room dressed in her Chihaya. He noticed that she had Buddhist prayer beads around her neck and no weapons. Kagome looked up and him and gave a weak smile.

"What did he want?" Kurama asked.

"He called me to say that he wants me get close to one of the detectives and gain their trust," Kagome explained.

"That's it?" Kurama asked in mild disbelief.

"Naraku also ordered me to make them believe I'm not an enemy," Kagome finished.

_"Betrayal is sweetest when it comes from a loved one. Steal their hearts make them believe you love them, care for them, and then crush them. Show them betrayal and crush their hearts and souls."_

"What will you do?" Kurama softly asked.

"I will do as he asks," Kagome said as she noticed Kurama tense. She reached out and held his hand. "I will pretend that I am following orders, then I will betray him."

Kurama's hand gently held hers. Kagome looked away and slightly blushed at the display of emotion. She heard him chuckle and she looked at him in question. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Kagome's face turned tomato red as her eyes widened. She smiled at his trust and wondered how he could trust her with matters like these.

"How can you trust me with this?" Kagome whispered. Kurama traced her cheekbone with his thumb and smiled.

"I don't need a sign to point out that you're a good person deep down," Kurama explained.

"How can you justify that as reason to trust me?" Kagome almost yelled.

"Call it instinct," Kurama waived off.

"My adopted son was a Kitsune and he trusted me," Kagome began.

"Kitsunes aren't very trusting by nature," Kurama pointed out.

"He stood by me through everything," Kagome finished as she went back in thought.

The portal to spirit world opened and they both stepped through. Thinking about Shippo always made her want to cry. She felt guilt for letting Inuyasha kill him. Then she felt saddened because something told her that he was alive. The feeling of him being alive hurt her as much as his death. Either way she had failed him badly. She didn't save him or she left him alone. If he were alive then she wouldn't have brought him to live with Naraku. Even when she fully trusted Naraku, she wouldn't have brought him there. She could only hope that he was alive and he was safe.

'What if it's really him in Reikai?' Kagome wondered.

Would he blame her for letting Inuyasha get to him, or would he yell at her from leaving him alone? Her emotions were in turmoil as she thought about the possibilities. Her eyes strayed to Kurama and she thought that him and Shippo had the same beautiful eyes. They should everything in those emerald depths. She then wondered if she would let Kurama die or leave him alone somehow. No, she refused to do that. She was sick of hurting or killing people. It would end, this time she knew she could break away from Naraku and end it all.

* * *

Author's Note:  


I thought this chapter was a bit boring...but I couldn't think of what to do to it, the next chapter will be a lot better.  
My other fic I am going to make it a Sesshoumaru and Kagome pairing, I think it would go perfect!


	9. What She Did

What She Did

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

**Stressed**

* * *

It seemed like the sins of the past were catching up with her. She stared at the youkai who's back faced her. Her eyes traced the reddish-auburn hair and she could make out the same colored tail with a beige tip. She tensed and watched as the soul of the youkai turned around. Emerald eyes clashed with her eyes and she sadly smiled. He stood up and took a step back from her. The occupants in the room noticed as the soul tensed with fear. Kagome took a quick step towards him and he backed up into the desk. She didn't notice this and continued her advance. She reached out to caress his cheek and she watched as he flinched. 

Pain filled her eyes as she pulled her hand back. This youkai appeared to be in his twenties for a human. Kagome wondered if this was not her Shippo. She took a step back and stared into those emerald eyes. Kagome finally saw the fear and longing within those orbs.

"Shippo," Kagome softly whispered.

"I thought you were dead," Shippo said as he began to relax.

"Why are you here now? I thought Inuyasha killed you," Kagome quickly explained. Shippo scoffed at this and noticed that she truly believed it.

"You truly believe that?" Shippo asked in awe.

"I saw your body by him and saw the blood on his claws," Kagome whispered as the tears filled her eyes.

"I always knew you didn't betray us," Shippo whispered as he pulled her into an embrace. Kagome took comfort in the embrace and smiled. She was confused at his words though.

"What do you mean betray?" Kagome softly asked.

"You don't remember what you did," Shippo said to himself, "is it a blessing or a curse?"

"What exactly did she do?" Koenma asked from his seat.

Shippo pulled away from her and sat back down. Kagome took a seat close to Kurama, she felt safe next him. Shippo noticed this and softly smiled even though he held sorrow. Yusuke was leaning against the wall watching the scene silently. Kuwabara was trying to piece together the puzzle that he had watched. Hiei's crimson eyes landed on Kagome and he smirked. The woman appeared stronger then what she seemed. Koenma cleared his throat so he could gain the room's attention. Koenma looked to Kagome once everyone was focused on him.

"It seems that the Miko from the Shikon no Tama legend has finally been found," Koenma began as everyone's eyes turned to her.

"She only looks nineteen!" Kuwabara voiced as he stared at her in disbelief.

"I am indeed older then you," Kagome calmly said.

"Care to inform us on the Shikon no Tama?" Koenma asked. Kagome smirked and blinked at him.

"That is none of your concern," Kagome denied him the information.

"And why is that?" Koenma challenged as he glared at her.

"Because you are inept," Kagome coldly spoke.

"Kagome," Shippo softly said. He didn't want her to become what she became on that fateful day.

"Shippo, explain the Tama," Koenma ordered.

"The Shikon no Kakera was being collected by Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. We searched for the Kakera for about four years," Shippo answered.

"What of Naraku?" Koenma asked.

"Naraku vanished after the deaths of Inuyasha and Miroku," Shippo simply said. They all could tell he was hiding something.

"Who killed Inuyasha and Miroku?" Yusuke suddenly asked from his place on the wall.

"I don't know," Shippo whispered as he looked to Kagome.

"What did you do to their bodies?" Koenma asked.

"I buried Miroku…but Inuyasha's body was never found and Tetsusaiga vanished," Shippo calmly answered.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you," Kagome sorrowfully whispered.

"…It couldn't be helped," Shippo assured.

"You're lying," Hiei simply said as he looked at Shippo.

"This is all I know," Shippo growled.

Hiei growled at him and Shippo remained silent as he glared at him. Kagome stepped up to Shippo and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to her and sadly smiled once again. Her gaze traveled to Hiei and she glared at him. She felt something press against her mind and she scowled. Kagome threw up a barrier and watched as he jumped away. Miko ki filled the air with its purity as she blocked Hiei. Koenma decided to intervene before he had a purified Hiei to clean up.

"Kagome," Koenma caught her attention, "what happened to Naraku?"

"Naraku is very much alive and well," Kagome unemotionally answered.

"Do you know his whereabouts?" Koenma asked.

"No," Kagome calmly lied.

Yusuke glared at her as he noticed her lips turn down at the corners. Shippo even appeared to deflate with her answer. Kurama remained calm as he placed his hand on her hand. Kuwabara noticed that she hesitated in the answer. Hiei merely watched her with a bored interest.

"I see," Koenma calmly said.

"Shippo," Kagome called.

"Yes?" Shippo asked.

"Who killed you?" Kagome suddenly asked.

"It was Akago," Shippo answered with glare.

'Why kill my only family left?' Kagome wondered.

"Who's Akago?" Yusuke asked in slight annoyance.

"Akago is Naraku's baby. He holds Naraku heart and human emotions," Kagome answered.

"He's grown," Shippo mumbled.

'I know…I raised him,' Kagome sorrowfully thought.

"It seems we have a powerful enemy on our hands, he's probably after the last Kakera," Koenma said.

"This youkai is a shape-shifter, trust no one," Shippo firmly warned.

"Kagome, will you be joining us in this fight?" Koenma asked.

"Naraku was my enemy first and I have to avenge Shippo," Kagome simply said, as her eyes tinged with hate.

"If I need to contact you how do I reach you?" Koenma asked.

"Don't worry about it," Kagome softly whispered as she left with Kurama.

"Hiei," Koenma said.

"Hn," Hiei responded with a look of indifference.

"Keep a close eye on the Miko," Koenma ordered. Hiei smirked.

"I don't think I have the time," Hiei mumbled.

"Make time and I'll take time off your sentence," Koenma promised with a growl.

Hiei nodded before he to vanished out of the room. Koenma watched as Yusuke walked over to him. Kuwabara remained seated and watched the two with little interest. Koenma quickly told Yusuke keep his eyes opened. Yusuke was surprised with the little assignment. It wasn't always he got an easy job; he shrugged and didn't bother to argue. Kuwabara followed Yusuke and sighed once more; he figured he'd go visit Yukina. Shippo looked over to the Reikai ruler and grinned.

"I know you're hiding something," Koenma acknowledge. Shippo just shrugged and continued to grin. He knew that Kagome would have mentioned her problem if she thought them best to know.

* * *

Kagome leaned back onto her couch and stared blankly at the wall. Kurama walked out of the room carrying a tray of tea to the living room. Kagome listened to him move as he set the tray down. Her eyes traveled to his form and she became more solemn. She could feel herself slipping away as she turned her gaze to the teacup. Everyday it felt like her soul was being torn from her. She noticed Kurama staring at her and wondered why he even chose to help her. Not bothering to think anymore her eyes closed and she inhaled the air. She wished she remembered everything about herself. 

"Why was Shippo so fearful?" Kurama asked.

"I…I don't know," Kagome honestly answered.

"Something you can't remember?" Kurama asked with a calm look.

"Just one of many things that I forgot," Kagome sorrowfully answered.

"What good is a woman with a bad memory?" Hiei challenged as he jumped through the window.

Kagome gave him a teasing smile. His black cloak covered most of body save for his ankles and feet. Kagome gazed at his hair and noticed that it went against the laws of gravity. Hiei raised an eyebrow at her staring and she didn't bother to blush. His crimson eyes held a bit of interest as he watched her. Kagome offered him a seat and he chose to stand. Kagome shrugged and let her eyes wander to his bandana and then to the bandaged arm.

"So much power…yet it isn't tame," Kagome softly spoke. Hiei glared at her before he looked away with a scoff.

"Your power is just the same," Hiei stated as he looked back out the window.

"Not exactly true," Kagome said as she fumbled with the prayer beads.

She took the off her neck and began to run them through her fingers. Hiei noticed this and stared at the beads. The memory of the graveyard came back to him and he smirked. She was the one that raised all those bodies. His eyes searched the room for the little boy that was with her.

"Kohaku's not here," Kagome whispered as she stared at the beads.

"What's your motive?" Hiei coldly asked.

"Now is not the time to pester her," Kurama softly said.

"I have no motive," Kagome coldly answered as she looked up at him.

"I may not be able to read your mind, but you act as if you're caged," Hiei stated to see what her reaction would be.

Kagome looked into his crimson eyes and shivered. Hiei could smell her and could easily tell that she didn't fear him. He blinked while wondering what was wrong with his eyes. Hiei inhaled the air some more and noted that she had two separate scents. She smelled mainly of Sakura and then she had an underlying scent of something sharp, a dangerous smell that reminded him of evil. The woman seemed to be anything but evil. Even when she attacked them in the cemetery she didn't truly harm them. Kagome stared into his eyes and then sadly looked away.

"Your eyes remind me of his eyes," Kagome softly spoke.

"Whatever," Hiei mumbled. He didn't care if someone had his eye color.

"Yours are just like his…cold and uncaring…but you care…deep down I know you care about something," Kagome explained as she painfully looked at him.

"I care for nothing," Hiei assured. He didn't know why he was trying to prove himself to this Ningen.

"He said that too, but he cares for power, corruption, and betrayal." Kagome calmly said.

"How am I any different?" Hiei challenged.

"You care for another being, and your caring is pure," Kagome happily explained as she stood up.

Hiei scoffed as she left him and Kurama in the same room. They both heard her door softly click shut. Hiei looked over to see Kurama leaning back in his seat with a look of thought. He wondered what had the fox thinking so hard. Hiei sat down on the couch and scowled. The woman was strange in his opinion; she seemed to see things others didn't.

'If she can see others…why can't she see herself?' Hiei wondered.

"Isn't it sad?" Kurama softly asked. Hiei raised an eyebrow and looked over at the fox. "She seems so heartbreaking."

"The woman's just depressed," Hiei commented. The only person he would ever talk to was Kurama. The fox always had something of interest to say.

"Depressed seems a bit of an understatement," Kurama dryly retorted. Hiei raised his other eyebrow and snorted.

"Do you trust her?" Hiei suddenly asked.

"Not fully," Kurama slowly said.

"Good," Hiei muttered.

"Why's that?" Kurama asked as he stared at Hiei.

"Betrayal is worse when it comes from having broken trust or love," Hiei supplied.

'Betrayal,' Kurama thought as he looked towards the kitchen in thought.

* * *

Author's Note:  
I think Kagome needs some ice cream too  
I almost forgot to update this story because I finished typing it about two days ago. It will only have about 18 chapters.  
Please review 


	10. What He Saw

What He Saw

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

**Stressed**

* * *

_A brown tornado of dust stopped suddenly and disappeared leaving a lone figure. His nose twitched as he tried to pick of the scent that he was following. The sweet Sakura scent mixed in with tangy scent of blood. Blue eyes narrowed in anger as he raced off to find the scent. His legs carried faster as he pushed himself, he no longer had the shards in his legs. The shards began attracting more and more Naraku attacks on his clan. He gave them to the only woman he knew who could protect them. His woman, it was just a private joke they shared now. He knew where her heart belonged, it pained him to know; but he could still smile and look on._

_'Which speech should I give today?' The figure thought with a chuckle. It had been two years since he seen her._

_He would still declare his undying love for the Miko. It seemed to irritate the dog and still give him a source of entertainment. He loved knowing that he could make her blush in apperception and good humor. Seeing her shyly look away, and blush made his day light up. She truly cared for him and asked nothing in return, even if she only thought of him as a friend. He heard a choking sound as he approached the clearing for the Goshinboku. A bright light flashed and he blocked his sensitive eyes._

_A scream tore from the clearing and then nothing. Silence. The moon hid behind a cloud as nothing made a sound. A deep chuckled laughter echoed and he growled._

_'Naraku,' he thought._

_Running into the clearing he ran to find something, he never thought he'd see. He could smell Inuyasha's scent, but he couldn't see him. His blue eyes shot to Naraku and he bared his fangs. He stepped aside and revealed something that silences him. Cold blue-gray eyes stared at him, or through him. He looked to Naraku and watched her toss the Tetsusaiga into the well without another thought. The woman stood up and he could smell the blood on her. It was the scent of Inuyasha's blood upon the bloodstained haori._

_"Kagome! Get away!" He yelled as he watched her step beside Naraku._

_She gave him a cold calculating stare before she looked up to Naraku. Naraku nodded his head and she turned to him once more._

_"I don't know you…**youkai**," Kagome spat with unemotional hatred. His heart froze in his chest. She had just looked to Naraku to ask permission to speak. Then she claimed not to know him._

_"You see, she has new friendsLord Kouga of the Eastern wolf tribe," Naraku darkly mocked._

_"What have you done?" Kouga demanded._

_"I have freed her from the miserable pain she once carried," Naraku smoothly answered._

_"Kagome get away from him," Kouga pleaded with her._

_"No," Kagome simply said, "Naraku is my master."_

_"She has a new family…a family that will love her," Naraku assured as he patted her head._

_"How the hell did Inuyasha let him get you?" Kouga growled as he stared at her._

_"Inuyasha was a traitor!" Kagome screamed. It had been two years since that night, the night he killed Shippo._

_"Kagome," Kouga softly whispered._

_"He killed Shippo and then he tried to kill me," Kagome shouted as she turned and buried her face in Naraku's haori. She didn't want them to see the tears._

_"He may be a mutt, but he wouldn't do that," Kouga muttered to himself._

_"I would leave before she kills you," Naraku warned with a grin._

_"Kagome would never-"_

_"Leave, you're nothing but a filthy youkai. Go! Before you meet Inuyasha's fate," Kagome darkly warned._

_'Inuyasha's fate?' Kouga wondered._

_"Yes, see what's left of the beloved hanyou," Naraku taunted._

_Naraku took Kagome by the waist and jumped into a nearby tree. Kouga glowered at Naraku before he took a few steps forward. His blue eyes narrowed at the sight before him. All that lay before him was the outfit Inuyasha wore and those beads in a pile of ash. Naraku's laughter filled the air as Kouga snapped his attention to them._

_"I purified him till he was human," Kagome emptily said._

_"I thought you loved him…he loved you," Kouga stoically said, he didn't know what to feel._

_"He loved Kikyo and the he loved his katana, there was no room for me. I turned him human just like he wanted to be for Kikyo. I then watched as ki my ki ate away his flesh," Kagome said with a bit of vicious passion._

_"A Miko's powers are beautiful when tainted," Naraku spoke as he watched them._

_"You betrayed him…you betrayed us!" Kouga yelled at her._

_"They betrayed me first! I don't even know you!" Kagome shouted back._

_"How could you kill the one you love?" Kouga shouted to her._

_"He wanted my soul for Kikyo. I refuse to die for that bitch!" Kagome fiercely shouted._

_"You're not her, you're not the Kagome I loved," Kouga assured himself as he charged her._

_Kagome jumped away and vanished stepped into the miasma that surrounded Naraku. Naraku put a reassuring hand on her shoulder as the miasma thickened._

_"Don't be so eager to die," Naraku warned as they vanished.

* * *

_

'Why won't it leave?' Kouga growled as he watched the boy approach him.

Kohaku had long since been released from Naraku's hold. The question was if Naraku knew about this. Kouga sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he blocked out the memories. Kohaku raised a questioning eyebrow at the wolf's behavior. He waived his hand for Kohaku to continue.

"Kagome is planning to betray Naraku," Kohaku finished. Kouga froze and then let a smile of relief show.

"When did she plan this?" Kouga asked.

"Since she met the spirit detective Kurama, she's remembering more since he showed up," Kohaku commented.

"Remembering?" Kouga questioned.

"She starting to feel as if the memories she has are fake," Kohaku answered.

"Does Naraku suspect anything?" Kouga asked.

"Not that I can tell," Kohaku assured.

"Do you think she's ready to meet me again?" Kouga asked. Kohaku sighed and looked away once more.

"Kagome never talks about that incident, I think she regrets hurting you," Kohaku answered.

Kouga let his blue eyes travel across the room. The fire inside the small fireplace lit up the room. He could easily make out the scent of smoke and burnt wood. His blue eyes ran across the shadowed pictures of ancestors and friends. He finally landed on the group photo Kagome had forced him into. A smile graced his face as he remembered that day. Kagome had wanted a picture with him and Inuyasha with her. He agreed as long as Inuyasha wasn't in it. Inuyasha did the same exact thing. The picture ended up with Kouga reaching over Kagome to strangle Inuyasha and Kagome screaming sit. Her face was red and her eyes were shut. Inuyasha was caught in the motion of being pulled down to the ground.

"I'll come to her and see what happens in a few days," Kouga assured.

"I suppose," Kohaku muttered. Kouga raised an eyebrow wondering what the boy pondered.

"Sesshoumaru already knows of the situation," Kouga assured.

"Good…but I was wondering if I could go see Shiori." Kohaku mumbled with a blush.

"Go ahead, she's been waiting to talk to you," Kouga mumbled as he stared into the fire.

Kohaku nodded before he vanished out of the room. Kouga sighed and picked the photo off his desk. He stared at the angry Kagome and smirked. She was a spitfire when it came down to it. Ever since Naraku had taken her, she had become more solemn. He feared that she would one day become like her incarnation. His eyes strayed to cold gray sky as his thoughts turned to Kikyo. He would have to find the Miko again; she would know how to heal a soul. Kouga let out a growl; the Miko could be anywhere now.

* * *

_Kouga growled as he raced along the outskirts of the Northern territory. He had searched day and night for the past five years. Searching for the Miko with no memory was all that he did. Kouga picked at his armor as he came to a sudden halt. It seemed like all dreams of her became nightmares. His blue eyes turned to dark purple mist that coated the grass. He knew he was close to finding her; it was only a matter of or luck. A soft laughter filled the air and he watched as she appeared in the middle of the miasma._

_Cold blue-gray eyes stared at him with amusement. His blue orbs narrowed at the sight of her. Her once sweet smile was twisted into a smirk. She pulled out a set of prayer beads and swung the around her finger. He listened to the sound as it slightly blocked his view of her. She stopped twirling the beads and gave him her full attention._

_"I don't see why he considers you a threat," Kagome mused as she stared at him._

_"Why? Why do you serve him?" Kouga demanded. His heart still ached from the betrayal. She had sided with the youkai that ordered the death of his clan._

_"He is my master and will not betray himas all of you have me," Kagome coldly answered._

_"I never betrayed you!" Kouga shouted. For the first time since his clan's death, he wanted to cry._

_"My memories of you came back…you just wanted to use me for my abilities!" Kagome accused. Kouga tensed and then looked away._

_"I still love you," Kouga whispered._

_"You just wanted to use me!" Kagome shouted as she held the beads in front of her._

_"At first yes…I did want to use you," Kouga admitted._

_Kagome stepped back; it felt like she had been slapped. Her heart was breaking at the admittance. Her pupils narrowed as she prepared to attack, Naraku wanted him dead._

_"But I came to love you! I would never hurt you…that's why I never seriously fought Inuyasha," Kouga announced to her._

_"Inuyasha is dead…and soon you'll join him in death," Kagome venomously said._

_Kouga prepared to dodge whatever she threw at him. He knew this wasn't his Kagome; she wasn't the friend that he loved anymore. The prayer beads began to glow a pure white before they shot off in small single orbs. They began to surround him and he dodged. Kagome growled as the bead sped at him and missed. She focused more ki into the beads and gasped as he rushed at her. Kagome threw a punch and he jumped over her. Her eyes turned back to the beads and she didn't have time to stop them._

_Kouga's eyes widened as he watched the beads pass through her body. They fell to the ground covered in blood. Her body stood there for a moment before it collapsed to the ground. He wanted to run to her but chose to cautiously approach her form. She stood back up and glared at him. The holes that pierced through her body were closing up. Kagome summoned the beads to her and watched as Kouga jumped to late. Six of the beads pierced through his leg with a purifying hiss. Kouga grunted and grabbed his calf in pain._

_Kagome beckoned the beads to her palm where they calmly landed and went back to normal. She circled Kouga with a look of thought. He was a wounded wolf about to be killed. She placed the beads into her haori and pulled out the dagger from her wrist. Kagome figured she would end it quickly for him. The blade was quickly coated in a powder blue light. She approached him and gazed into his blue eyes. Kagome stopped a few feet away and frowned. Something felt familiar to her, he felt familiar._

_"You'll always be my woman," Kouga declared with a sad frown. He would strike when she was close enough._

_"What's…why?" Kagome whispered as she began to panic. Kouga grinned; something was triggering her memories._

_"I'll always love you!" Kouga proudly declared._

_Kagome threw the blade to the ground and growled at him. She approached him and grabbed him by his armor. The metal cut into her skin and he could smell the blood. Kagome stared into his eyes and then pushed him away. Recognition and pain filtered through her cold eyes._

_"Kouga-kun," Kagome whispered._

_"Yes, Kagome you have to remember," Kouga encouraged._

_"So much pain," Kagome whispered._

_"Fight what Naraku did and I'll help you!" Kouga declared. Kagome sadly looked at him as tears fell from her eyes._

_"Go…before I finish this," Kagome said as she vanished from his sight._

_Kouga watched as the miasma surrounded her form. His eyes watered as the miasma shot off into the sky holding her like a cradle. She was vanishing again just like all those years ago. Only this time, he wouldn't know what she would come back as. His hand reached up to the armor she grabbed and he could feel her blood on the metal. Kouga clenched his hand and continued to stare off to where she left._

_'No matter how you are…I will forgive you for what you did, for what you became, and I'll save you.'

* * *

_

'She's still trapped in that dark world, but she's fighting…she has hope,' Kouga thought as he drifted into sleep.

Author's Note:  
Kagome does like ice cream, I think I do mention ice cream in the fic(I don't remember)  
I finished typing this story and it came out to only eighteen chapters  
Please review, and most questions asked will be answered in the next chapters!


	11. Just Breathe

Just Breathe

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

**Stressed**

* * *

Kohaku stepped up to the apartment door and unlocked it. The door creaked open into darkness and he slightly frowned. He flipped on a light and noticed that Kurama was asleep on the couch. The smaller youkai known as Hiei was sitting back in a chair with his eyes closed. Kohaku set his keys down on the table and watched Hiei as he walked into the kitchen. He was tired and thirsty; opening a portal to Makai was exhausting. It took just enough energy out of him to make him sluggish. His brown eyes scanned the room and he found Hiei's crimson eyes watching him. Kohaku shrugged and continued to raid the kitchen. 

In a few hours, the sun would rise and his sister would be up and about. He just hoped that she could live one day without being consumed by memories. He grabbed a can of Coke from the fridge and leaned against the counter. He turned around and found that the little youkai had vanished. Kohaku's eyes narrowed as he took a step to the side and turned around. Hiei was leaning against the door with his eyes closed.

"Why did she leave you in?" Kohaku asked. This was his house and he deserved answers.

"What is your sister hiding?" Hiei calmly asked back.

"I suppose you know she's a Miko," Kohaku mumbled.

"I also know she's connected to Naraku, she was the one to raise the dead," Hiei stated as he watched the boy.

"You should just mind your own business," Kohaku calmly warned.

"Your sister or this Naraku are no threat to me," Hiei casually said.

"Then why do you ask about them?" Kohaku countered with ease.

"Hn," Hiei grunted.

"We all have our secrets," Kohaku began, "I have my past, Kagome has a secret she isn't fully aware of, and you have Yukina."

Hiei stood straight and his eyes narrowed. Kohaku grinned at the youkai before he sipped his Coke.

"Explain," Hiei demanded.

"Naraku doesn't know about your secret…but Kagome and I do," Kohaku clarified.

"Three can keep a secret if two are dead," Hiei warned.

"I know you can try to kill us, but do you really want to chance your own life?" Kohaku questioned.

"I live to fight," Hiei responded as he glared at Kohaku.

"What about a deal?" Kohaku suggested.

"Go on," Hiei said with interest.

"If you not mention what I tell you to Koenma, then I won't tell Naraku about your secret," Kohaku suggested with a smile. Hiei wasn't going to mention anything to Koenma, and Kohaku wouldn't give up an innocent girl to Naraku.

"How do you know I won't kill you both?" Hiei questioned.

"Because I have a few spies ready to go to Naraku if need be…and he is not one to trifle with," Kohaku coldly answered.

Hiei glared at the boy, he acted as if he did something like this before. His crimson eyes wandered to Kurama. If he learned something about this girl then he might be able to help the fox. He had nothing better to do so he sat down and agreed to the deal.

"Kagome was taken by Naraku about five hundred years ago. Her memories were erased and fake memories were put into her mind. Naraku then blocked out a few fake memories so she would constantly be confused. He didn't want her to remember what truly happened. I know what truly happened, but that is to remain a secret for now," Kohaku explained.

"What do you want me to do?" Hiei grunted.

"I want you to try and find the real memories and then try and ease them out," Kohaku answered.

"Do you trust me in her mind?" Hiei questioned.

"If something ill is going on then she'll purify you," Kohaku answered.

'Wow a dream come true,' Hiei dryly thought.

"You may get a chance to fight one of the strongest youkai alive," Kohaku added. Hiei was fully listening to the boy now.

* * *

Kagome grunted as she rolled over to her stomach. Her head lay on its side and she stared at the mirror. Stray thoughts of Shippo came to her mind as she thought about his death. She had known that Akago had killed, but she couldn't see the little boy killing her little boy. Her heart ached with betrayal as she thought of this. Shippo's death meant that Naraku knew of Shippo's existence and kept it hidden. Kagome growled at the betrayal and sat up. 

'Why did Naraku want Shippo dead?' Kagome thought.

Whatever the reason, he would pay for Shippo's death. He loved betrayal too much and for that he would be betrayed. Kagome stood and quickly changed into jeans and a tank top. She threw on a pink sweater to warm her arms. Kagome paused at the door and felt the presence at the mirror. She walked to the mirror and stood in front of it. He would not receive respect from her. The mirror blurred before the image of a young boy came to her. Kagome hid the anger as she stared at the boy in front of her. Maybe she was more like Naraku then she thought, she already had thoughts of killing him.

"Hello Akago," Kagome calmly greeted.

"Kagome," the boy greeted with a grin.

His lavender hair fell to his shoulders with a few curls upward. Crimson eyes stared at her and she plastered on the best smile she had. His face lit up with true happiness and Kagome wondered how he could have killed her Shippo. Akago grinned and his blunt human teeth showed. He looked like an eight-year-old boy; he would always remain like that. Akago grew from a baby to eight and then suddenly stopped.

"How are you doing Akago?" Kagome asked with a bit of concern.

"I'm doing fine, I'm just bored of being locked up in the castle," Akago admitted. Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Have you had any missions lately?" Kagome asked.

"I had one a few days ago, it wasn't that special," Akago admitted.

"What was it?" Kagome asked; she needed confirmation.

"I had to kill this one youkai," Akago explained as he recalled the event. "What about you? You're so lucky."

"Luck has nothing to do with me," Kagome softly said.

"You are lucky! You get to leave the castle and spend time with Kohaku," Akago listed. The boy was only this sweet around Kohaku, Kanna, and Kagome. Naraku would punish the child for acting like a child.

'I can't kill a child,' Kagome thought. 'But it's Naraku's offspring.'

"How has Naraku been?" Kagome questioned.

"He's been upset these past few days. He won't let Kanna and I go out to the garden," Akago quickly said.

"Did you kill a youkai named Shippo?" Kagome asked. Akago stopped talking and looked confused.

"No…I only killed a minor youkai, it was a kappa," Akago explained.

"Okay…"

"I would never hurt your Shippo!" Akago firmly said.

"I'm sorry, but is there someone that looks like you?" Kagome asked.

"Naraku produced a new brother for me, he reminds me of Hakudoushi," Akago admitted.

"Naraku's coming," Kanna's soft voice warned. Kagome placed her hand on the mirror and Akago did the same.

"Don't mention this to Naraku, and stay safe," Kagome whispered to him.

"You too," Akago wished before the mirror shut off.

Kagome sat on the floor once more and pondered this new finding. Naraku hadn't created a new offspring since he killed Kagura. Kagome smiled at the memory of Kagura, he thought she would forget. She never forgot the wind youkai, Kagura was a bit snippy, but she was kind in her own way. He had finally given her the freedom she wanted only to poison her to death with his miasma. Kagome stood from the floor wondering if she would meet the same fate as Kagura. If death were her release then she would accept it with ease.

Kagome stepped into the hallway and could see Kohaku conversing with Hiei. A slight frown marred her features as she entered the kitchen. Kohaku smiled brightly at her and greeted her. Kagome nodded and turned her gaze to Hiei. He merely stared at her and she frowned even more. Kagome picked a glass for the cabinet and grabbed the milk that was in the fridge. She poured a glass and put the milk back. As she drank from the glass, she stared at Hiei from over the rim.

"You've been gone almost a week," Kagome calmly said to Kohaku.

"I had to take care of some business in Makai," Kohaku answered.

"You're lucky that Master didn't notice your disappearance," Kagome calmly said.

"I'm sure he noticed," Kohaku whispered.

"Shippo is dead," Kagome coldly informed.

"Of course, he's been dead for five hundred years," Kohaku said with a confused tone.

"No! I went to Reikai and met his spirit. He died a few days ago," Kagome angrily informed.

"Kagome," Kohaku softly said.

Kagome slammed the glass on the counter and milk spilled over the rim. Her eyes were filled with a suppressed rage. Hiei watched the woman closely; he needed to learn her habits and how she worked. If he could learn her functions then invading her mind would be so much simpler.

"I'm sick of being lied to!" Kagome harshly whispered.

"I didn't lie to you," Kohaku protested.

"Just because I have no true memories or I am controlled like a puppet doesn't mean I don't have emotions!" Kagome painfully said.

"I know you have emotions," Kohaku began, he needed her to calm down.

"No! I know you try to protect me…but damn it! I need to break away from all this!" Kagome finally growled.

"If too much happens then you may breakdown," Kohaku explained.

"No more hiding…I want to remember it all," Kagome firmly said as she stared at him. "Are you willing to let me do this without interference?"

"It's not safe…but I won't stand in your way," Kohaku agreed.

"Good," Kagome whispered.

'She's a fighter,' Hiei noted.

"Who killed Shippo?" Kohaku suddenly asked.

"Shippo said it was Akago," Kagome softly answered. Kohaku tensed at this news.

"Is he…is he sure?" Kohaku carefully questioned.

"Shippo wouldn't lie," Kagome solemnly said, "and I want to believe that Akago wouldn't lie to me either."

"Did you talk to Akago?" Kohaku questioned.

"Yes…and he assured me that he wouldn't harm Shippo. He said that Master created a new offspring similar to Hakudoushi," Kagome explained.

"I wouldn't trust anyone in that castle," Kohaku muttered.

"I'll just have to wait and find out about this whole situation myself," Kagome mumbled.

"For now I would just wait and relax," Kohaku voiced. Kagome solemnly nodded before she turned her attention to the yawning male.

Kurama approached the counter while rubbing his eyes. He blinked as he focused on the three people in the kitchen. Hiei smirked; the fox never let anyone see him while he was a mess. His crimson hair was sticking up on the side and his clothes were wrinkled. Hiei wished he had a camera for blackmail; it was truly a Kodak moment. Kagome smiled and greeted him with a simple good morning. His emerald eyes mostly focused on her while she smiled. He noted that she seemed a bit happier then the other day. Kurama could tell something was weighing on her mind.

"You over slept," Hiei simply said.

"It's such a comfortable couch," Kurama reasoned.

"I have to stop by the Sunset Shrine," Kagome quickly said.

"Do you think it's best?" Kohaku nervously asked.

"Yes, I need to see if they're really my family," Kagome supplied with a questioning look.

"Just be careful," Kohaku advised.

"I always am," Kagome joked.

Kohaku scoffed before he went back over to the TV. Kagome happily smiled and watched as he put in the Fruits Basket DVD. Kurama looked over when he heard a noise and watched as the orange hair boy crashed through the roof. He rolled his eyes and turned back to Kagome.

"Hellsing is so much better," Kagome mumbled. Kohaku glared at her and Kagome grinned.

"The Hellsing Manga is great, but they screwed up the series by adding Incognito," Kohaku explained before turning up the volume.

"Well…they screwed up Fruits Baskets by making Akito a guy!" Kagome countered.

"Well who would follow a woman?" Kohaku questioned before he tensed. He had just shoved his foot into his mouth.

"You would! You follow Shiori like a lovesick puppy!" Kagome sang.

"Akito is better as a male," Hiei replied. Kurama raised an eyebrow in shock. He couldn't believe Hiei watched anime.

"Akito is a woman! It should stay that way because it adds more drama!" Kagome dramatically explained before she ran into her room.

"She's just a feminist," Kohaku explained.

**"I HEARD THAT!"** Kagome yelled through the walls.

"I wonder why your neighbors never complain," Suiichi muttered.

"We own the building," Kohaku supplied.

Hiei's left eye twitched. Why would they buy a whole building to only share one apartment?

"Why?" Suiichi asked.

"It's keep others safe from harm," Kohaku explained.

"I want to leave!" Kagome sang as she ran down the hallway.

She grabbed Suiichi's hand and ran out the door. Kohaku grinned before going back to the anime. Hiei rolled his eyes before he followed the other two. He had work to do and wanted more information on this family.

* * *

Author's Note:  
Thanks to all the wonderful reviewers!  
Please leave a review!

**Skitzoflame**- I'm glad that put a funny picture in your head, it was meant to lighten the chapter  
**Kage** **Otome**- Even though Kouga seems somewhat...dense, I really like his character and thought that he deserved his own chapter  
**Anonymous**- You'll see how they react to each other even though Kurama won't see Kouga with Kagome


	12. Family Ties

Family Ties 

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

**Stressed**

* * *

"_KA-GO-ME!" A childish voice sang._

_Kagome softly chuckled as the child ran over towards her. His crimson eyes lit up in glee when he spotted her in the garden. His white slipper shoes softly tapped as he ran across the wooden floor. Crimson eyes widened in surprised as he slipped and fell onto his rear. Kagome chuckled again as he watched her in shock. His eyes began to water and he sniffled. She walked across the stone path towards the child. His lavender hair was cut up to his chin in an angle. She sat next to and pulled the child into her lap. He clutched onto her haori with chubby little hands._

_"Why the tears?" Kagome softly asked._

_"I fell…it…it **hurts**!" He cried._

_Kagome smiled softly and ran her hand through the child's lavender hair. A soft glow surrounded her and the child. She listened as his cries stopped and turned to childish giggles. The soft glow of light died off and he looked up at her with a smile._

_"Better?" Kagome softly asked._

_"It tingled," the child laughed._

_"Akago, what did you want?" Kagome asked._

_Akago's crimson eyes widened as he smiled at her. He quickly jumped out of her lap and stood straight up. Kagome took in his outfit and smiled. He was wearing what she made him for his birthday. He really didn't have a day of birth, but she had made the first day of fall his day of birth. He wore the tattsuke-hakama she made for him. The hakama were pants and came down to his knees. The kyan that she brought for him covered his feet and came up his knees. They were like long socks that had the pants tucked into them. The pants billowed at the knees and slightly hung over the top of the socks. Akago then wore the matching hakama-shita that tucked into the pants. The sleeves were open at the hands and came down to his knuckles. The silver outfit matched his lavender hair and crimson eyes. On his left arm, he had a blue snake going around the wrist. The snake wrapped around until it bit its own tail. _

_"I'm wearing the outfit!" Akago proudly stated._

_"You look very cute," Kagome complimented. He pouted and got upset when people called him cute._

_"Hakudoushi said I look like a girl," Akago softly said._

_"I think young Hakudoushi is the girly one," Kagome firmly said as he laughed._

_"Naraku is mad at him, he was telling Kanna that Hakudoushi was planning something bad," Akago confided._

_"Is that what you came to tell me?" Kagome questioned as her eyes traveled to the garden._

_"No!" Akago exclaimed as he smiled. "I came to give you your birthday present!"_

_Kagome looked over at him in surprise and watched as he kneeled next to her. She stared at him and sadly smiled. The little detachment had the power to bring out the darkness in people's hearts and yet, he tried to bring out the light in her. After the baby had been split in half, Naraku gave Kagura Hakudoushi to watch over. He then gave Kanna Akago to take care of. Kagura then had tried to find her freedom only to be killed by Naraku. Kagome saddened at the memory as she remembered the wind youkai dying. Hakudoushi had begun to become darker; Kagome could see his soul rotting even more. He was seeking to betray Naraku. The little boy with lavender eyes was seeking to use Akago._

_Kagome watched as Akago showed her his present. It softly mewed and its two tails flickered. Kagome refused to let Akago get brought into Hakudoushi's plans. She voiced her concerns to Naraku and the child had been given to her. It had been five years since she began to raise him. The Nekomata he presented to her jumped onto her head and mewed again. Its indigo fur ruffled with the slight breeze and she smiled._

_"I got you to smile!" Akago proudly said as he watched her._

_"You know I don't have a birthday," Kagome whispered._

_"You do now! Kohaku told me that you came here on a day like this," Akago informed, he was a bit saddened._

_"Thank you…Akago, I love your present," Kagome happily said. There was still sadness in her eyes._

_"His name is Kioku," Akago informed._

_"I love him," Kagome whispered._

_"I'm glad," Akago whispered as he jumped into her arms. His short arms wrapped around her neck and embraced him._

_"How about I take you to the waterfall?" Kagome asked._

_"Really? Can I swim?" Akago quickly asked._

_"I'll take you swimming," Kagome agreed as he started to run around in circles. Kagome stood and led him out past the garden._

_Her own sad eyes lit up with a bit of joy as she watched him run ahead. He reminded her of Shippo in someway. Naraku had commented on how she was turning his detachment soft. Kagome smiled again, the boy carried her master's heart, and it would be good that he learned to use it. Akago stopped and shouted for her to hurry. Kagome quickened her pace and listened to the leaves crunch under her feet. The weather was changing; it reminded her of how long she had been gone from the others. Anger pulsed through her as she thought of Inuyasha. Her eyes turned to Akago again and she silently promised something to him._

_'I won't let anyone hurt you…I won't fail you like I failed Shippo.'

* * *

_

Kagome gazed up at the red Torii and smiled nervously. Her hand reached out and brushed against the Torii, the ki reached out and caressed her soul. She gasped and broke contact with the ancient wood. Kagome walked ahead and left Kurama standing at the top of the long steps they had climbed. Her eyes were drawn to the huge tree she changed her path. She walked toward the tree and stared at the scar on the bark. She stepped over the small rope fence and laid her hand upon the scar. A shock ran through her as her eyes closed.

_'Why Kagome…I thought you loved me?'_

Her eyes quickly opened and she ignored the tears on her face. Another voice cut through her thoughts.

_'Where's my sister? What happened to her?'_

_'I'm sorry.'_

Kagome looked over at Kurama as her tears spilled onto the root of the tree. His emerald eyes showed worry as he crossed the rope to her. Miko ki cackled around him as a warning. He stopped and stood still as the ki enclosed him. The sharp stinging turned warm and he felt a tingle go through his body. He stood behind Kagome and laid a hand on her shoulder for comfort. Kagome stared into his eyes and sniffled.

"What's wrong?" Kurama softly asked.

"Everything," Kagome whispered.

Something clinked and Kagome followed the sound with her eyes. A broom was lying upon the gray brick of the ground. She noticed the tennis shoes and jeans before her eyes followed the red shirt to the teenage face. Messy black hair that was worn like normal, save for a few bangs in his face. His brown eyes met hers as she stepped away from the tree. Kurama followed her and watched as she studied the young boy. Kagome bowed before she faced the boy again.

"I'm sorry for intruding," Kagome apologized.

"Kagome…is your name Kagome?" The boy questioned as he stayed in his spot.

"My name is Kagome…may I ask who you are?" Kagome questioned.

The boy rushed forward and pulled her into a hug. His chin came to her shoulder and he laughed as he squeezed her. Kagome tensed as she watched him. He released her and stepped back.

"I missed you so much sister," the boy began.

"I don't think I'm your sister," Kagome began to deny. The boy's eyes widened in hurt and shock.

"You don't remember?" The boy questioned.

"I'm…sorry," Kagome unsurely said.

"Oh…it's true…he was right," the boy mumbled as he struggled to form a sentence.

"I'm Kagome and this is my…friend Suiichi," Kagome introduced.

"I'm Souta Higurashi," Souta awkwardly introduced.

"I met a guy named Houjou and he told me I lived here," Kagome nervously began.

"Please…come inside," Souta calmly offered. Kagome and Suiichi followed him into the house. They took off their shoes and followed him to the couch where they sat. An older woman came out with a tray of pop for the guests. Her brown eyes locked on Kagome and remained neutral.

"Who are your friends?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"This is Suiichi…and Kagome," Souta said as he watched his mother tense.

Kagome watched the woman as she took a seat next to Souta. Her eyes studied Kagome in uncertainty. Kagome dug her fingers into the couch cushions as she bit the tip of her tongue.

"Welcome home Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi said with a warm smile.

"She doesn't remember," Souta supplied as he watched his mother appear crestfallen.

"I guess Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were right then. Do you remember them?" Mrs. Higurashi asked with a sad smile.

"Yes," Kagome tensely answered.

"Inuyasha explained to us what happened after you didn't come home for a week," Mrs. Higurashi began.

"It was more like two weeks," Souta grumbled.

"Inuyasha came to us about two years ago and told us that Naraku had kidnapped you. He had taken you after he got back from the barrier between life and death. They had searched for you nonstop, your friends were very worried about you. They had found no sign of you and came back to the village so Inuyasha could deliver the news to us. He came to us and explained everything to me personally. The poor boy was so distraught and guilty."

"Are you sure…are you sure he told the truth?" Kagome softly asked.

"Inuyasha would never lie to us!" Souta defended. "His brother even came to explain the story to us fully."

"The poor boy hid his tears as he explained this to us," Mrs. Higurashi explained.

"Thank you for telling me this," Kagome said as she stood up. Mrs. Higurashi reached out and grasped her wrist.

"Please…tell me where you've been?" Mrs. Higurashi pleaded as she began to cry. Kagome put her hand over the woman's hand and gently held it.

"I've been living," Kagome whispered as she pulled away and left the house.

"Thank you for your time," Suiichi said as he bowed and left the house.

Kagome was standing in front of the Goshinboku as she watched the leaves fall. Suiichi walked behind her and she sighed. Kagome turned to him and hugged him with a sad smile. He hugged her back and she sobbed with dry eyes.

"I don't remember them," Kagome admitted.

"They remember you," Suiichi whispered.

"I feel like I know them…but nothing comes," Kagome whispered.

Suiichi sighed as he ran his hand through her hair. Kagome looked up into the tree and watched as Hiei stared down at her. He looked away and jumped onto the roof of the well house. Kagome pulled out of Suiichi's embrace and walked over to the well house. Suiichi followed her and watched as she pushed open the door and stepped inside. She walked down the steps and ran her hands along the rough edge. Kagome stared down into the darkness and noticed something glimmer. Suiichi reached for her as she jumped inside the well. Kagome soon jumped back up with the object in hand. She dropped the object to the ground and stared at the dried blood on the sheath, it was stained into the sheath.

"Tetsusaiga," Kagome whispered.

She gasped as she felt Hiei enter her mind. Kurama reached out and held her from falling. Kagome cried as she felt the emotions come flooding in. She fell to her knees and clutched Tetsusaiga to her chest as Hiei stopped his prodding from the roof. Kagome felt betrayal and remorse coming off the sword; it felt like something was in there. She began to sob as clutched the sword closer to her.

'Why are these emotions not mine?' Kagome silently pleaded to the sword.

* * *

Author's Note:  
Please leave a review  
Kanna will have a small part, so will Kikyo 


	13. Tetsusaiga's Spirit

Tetsusaiga's Spirit

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

**Stressed**

* * *

Kagome held the Tetsusaiga she wept over something she knew nothing about. She shouldn't have felt remorse for a traitor. The Tetsusaiga pulsed and she gasped as it floated in the air in front of her. Suiichi pulled her away from the katana as a white flame emerged from it. Hiei appeared inside the well house and watched the scene with little interest. Kagome stared at the flame and she gasped as it took shape. A sorrowful smile was on the figure's face as he softly smiled at her. Kagome stood up and faced the figure with little confidence; her memories were falling apart. 

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. He reached out and laid his hand on the side of her face.

"It's time," Inuyasha whispered.

"For what?" Kagome questioned.

"Remember," he whispered as she screamed and fell to the dirt floor.

"**Kagome**!" She heard her name shouted out before everything went black.

* * *

_Kagome groaned as she pushed herself off the cool grass. Darkness surrounded the area as the moonlight cut through the trees. Her eyes searched the area and came upon the Goshinboku. She ran over to it and laid a hand on the root. Confusion was the only thing she felt. A rough grunt soundedthrough the air and she froze with dread. Another grunt and she swallowed the lump in her throat and stepped around the tree. A shriek left her lips as a body was thrown past her. The red material ripped as it slid along the bark of the Goshinboku._

_"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out as she went to help him up. Her hands passed through him and she quickly pulled them back. A dark laughter filled the air and caught her attention. _

"Naraku."

_Inuyasha wiped the blood from his mouth and propped himself up on his Tetsusaiga. She watched as the Hanyou's eyes widened with regret and sorrow. Kagome followed her gaze and instantly froze. She watched herself walk out of the forest; her hands were covered in blood. Inuyasha grunted as he stood up._

_'I'm in a memory,' Kagome thought._

_"Do you like my new toy Inuyasha?" Naraku questioned as he affectionately ran a finger along her jaw._

_"Bastard!" Inuyasha growled._

_"Come now, surely you should have learned a new word within the time she was with me," Naraku taunted._

_"Let her go!" Inuyasha shouted. Naraku chuckled and shook his head._

_"Even if I did let her go…she wouldn't go to you," Naraku coldly informed._

_"What did you do to her?" Inuyasha demanded as Naraku laughed. **"Damn it! Answer me!"**_

_"Why don't you ask her what you did to her?" Naraku advised with another chuckle._

_He stared into her blue-gray orbs and shuddered at the blankness within them. She crouched low in order to attack him again._

_"Why did you do it? Why did you kill Miroku and attack me?" Inuyasha growled as he let his anger best him._

_"Answer him," Naraku cooed. Her gaze hardened even more and she stood up with an air of spite._

_"**You**. You were all worthless! How dare you ask me these thing!" Kagome shouted. **"It's his fault Sango's dead! He used her!"** _

_"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha questioned with confusion._

_"He used Sango for her body! She killed herself and her child over him!" Kagome shouted as she cried._

_"Sango is visiting her village with Shippo," Inuyasha reasoned._

_"I saw her! I held her dying body!" Kagome cried even more as she sobbed._

_"Then what did I do?" Inuyasha softly questioned. The tears were fresh on her cheeks and glistened in the moonlight as she glared at him. She pointed at him and growled._

_"**You killed Shippo!** You tried to kill **me** for my soul…for Kikyo!" Kagome shouted as she shook with anger._

_"I never…I promised to protect you always," Inuyasha shouted as he felt the grief._

_"Liar," Kagome hissed as she stepped toward him._

_"I would never hurt you!" Inuyasha pleaded as his own eyes glistened with unshed tears._

_"Then why did you use me?" Kagome demanded._

_"I would never use you," Inuyasha firmly assured._

_"**Liar!**" Kagome screamed as she grabbed him by the shoulders._

_His screams pierced the air as she erupted with Miko ki. The energy burned away at his youkai. It felt like someone was slowly peeling him alive. Tears flowed from her dulled eyes as she watched him revert to his human form. He dropped the Tetsusaiga and fell face first to the ground. His breathing was shallow as he watched her kneel beside him._

_"Why Kagome…I thought you loved me?" Inuyasha whispered to her._

_"I can't love those who want me dead," Kagome coldly whispered._

_"Remember…I would never hurt you…even if you hurt me," Inuyasha whispered as he felt her hands on his shoulders._

_Naraku walked around and leaned over so he could whisper into her ear. She felt his breath caress her ear as he spoke._

_"All he told you were lies. Use your anger to release yourself from his lies. Hate him…hate them all…be free!"_

_"**Lies**!" Kagome whispered as the Miko ki twisted in a black color. The ki twisted and became a light mist like miasma. She could feel the anger within begging for release. It fueled her rage as she let it pour into Inuyasha. Another scream pierced the air as she watched his body turn to ash. His clothes were smoking and she picked up the Tetsusaiga and tossed into the well as Kouga approached them._

_Kagome pushed away from the Goshinboku as she studied her other self. Regret pierced her like a dagger as she studied herself. If it was true, if this memory was true then she had killed the love of her life. She had killed her friends and loved ones in vain. She fell to the ground and began to sob as she thought of all the deeds she had done._

_"Woman, get up!" A cold voice hissed._

_Kagome remained on the ground and continued to sob. She could feel the other next to her watching her with disgust._

_"Stand up!" He growled at her._

_"No!" Kagome snapped at him._

_"Stand up now or else I will burn you alive!" He threatened._

_"Leave me be Hiei," Kagome growled as she turned her head to glare at him._

_Hiei's crimson eyes flashed and he roughly pulled her to her knees. She whimpered and snatched her arm back from him. Her eyes filled with tears as she surveyed the destruction she caused._

_"Get up and go back out to reality," Hiei ordered._

_"No! I deserve to rot in here!" Kagome snapped as she glared at him. He glared back at her and growled._

_"We all deserve to rot…you are not the only one with a tarnished past," Hiei snapped at her._

_"I could have prevented it! It's **my** fault!" Kagome shouted at him. She didn't want to go out there and face anything anymore._

_"Don't be so pious, we all have sins," Hiei calmly informed. "Are you willing to repent for them? Or are you going to hide in your mind and run like a coward?"_

_Kagome sat there stunned for a few moments as she thought about it._

_'Do I really have to go back? I could stay in here and be safe,' she reasoned. She sighed and stood up with a growl._

_"No, I have things to do," Kagome whispered.

* * *

_

Inuyasha sadly watched as the girl whimpered on the floor. Hiei sat beside her with his palm on her hand. Even in this calm state, he still wore a scowl. Kurama held her close and glanced at the Inu hanyou.

"What did you do?" Kurama demanded.

"She had to remember," Inuyasha said. "She has to have a reason to fight."

"She would have fought him regardless," Kurama hissed.

"Your spirit is old and yet you can't see," Inuyasha sighed. "Kagome must find her reality and accept it or else she could easily fall prey to Naraku once more."

"What if she doesn't find it?" Kurama questioned with a bit of anger.

"She'll find it, the girl's too stubborn for her own good," Inuyasha assured with a fanged smile.

Hiei opened his eyes and glared at the spirit before he stood up and wordlessly walked out of the well house. Kagome's own eyes fluttered open and she searched the roof with her eyes. Her gaze focused on Kurama before she smiled at him. She pushed herself and looked up at Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry," Kagome whispered.

"Don't be sorry…just go kick Naraku's ass," Inuyasha said with a grin.

"I will avenge all of your deaths," Kagome firmly assured. Inuyasha reached out and patted her head with a smile.

"Don't hurt yourself," Inuyasha warned.

"Do you…do you hate me?" Kagome whispered.

"No, I could never hate you. I'm a little upset you believed it but I don't hate you," he assured.

"I'm glad you don't hate me," Kagome softly said.

Inuyasha nodded and handed her the Tetsusaiga. She took it and looked up at him with a confused look.

"I've been waiting inside that sword so I could talk to you, it's yours now," Inuyasha seriously said.

"Thank you," Kagome whispered as he smiled. He turned into a white orb and shot off into the sky.

Kagome stared at the roof of the well house and imagined his spirit floating away. A tear fell from the corner of her eye, she was relieved. He could truly rest now and move on in anyway he chose. Kagome felt Kurama's fingers brush her hand and she looked over at him. She offered him a smile and his breath stopped. It wasn't one of her sorrowful filled smiles; it was a true smile of content.

"That was Inuyasha?" Kurama knowingly questioned.

"Yes…that was the one I once loved…the one I killed," Kagome whispered.

Kagome pulled away from Kurama's soft touch and walked outside of the well house. The sun was setting and it cast a warm glow on her skin. Her eyes traveled to the house and she softly smiled. She had found a new reason to live and fight against Naraku. Her will before was like a flicker, but now she had ignited a flame. Kagome knew she had a family even if she didn't remember, she had Inuyasha's forgiveness, and she had Kurama.

* * *

Souta smiled as he watched his sister and the boy walk down the shrine steps. It had seemed like forever since he had seen her. She looked the same and it stunned him to know end. He would have never believed Sesshoumaru's words, but the proof was walking away into the sunset. Souta rested against the door as he sighed; it had been a long time. 

_"Understand that when she comes back…if she comes back she won't be the same," the calm voice explained to the family. "She is broken."_

_"Where's my sister? What happened to her?" Souta questioned as he stared at the Inugami._

_"I'm sorry," was the solemn reply._

_"Where is my daughter Sesshoumaru-sama?" The mother questioned._

_"As Inuyasha informed you, she was taken by Naraku," Sesshoumaru said._

_"He told us that five years ago!" Souta growled, he didn't care what status this youkai had._

_"Inuyasha is dead," Sesshoumaru calmly stated as the family tensed._

_"How?" Souta questioned._

_"It was Naraku's doing," Sesshoumaru firmly clarified._

_"How long has she really been missing?" Jii-chan questioned._

_"Kagome has been with Naraku for five hundred years now," Sesshoumaru answered._

_"My poor baby," the mother sobbed as she broke down into tears.

* * *

_

Author's Note:  
I guess that rumor about responding to reviews is true  
Please leave a review and I hope everyone had a good holiday 


	14. Jashin I

Jashin I

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

**Stressed**

* * *

The room was silent and she watched the miasma dance along the floor like dust. She kneeled on one knee and made sure to keep her head down. Her right hand rested on her right knee and her left had was fisted and placed along the floor. The mist softly flew towards her as he approached her. She heard the pillow ruffle as he sat upon it to watch her. Kagome smirked as he cleared his throat and told her to speak. She still kept her head down; she didn't want another beating when it could be avoided. 

"I need Akago to come with me to Ningen-kai," Kagome softly said as she watched the miasma clear to reveal a decaying wooden floor.

"You know I don't like him leaving the castle," Naraku grumbled as he suspiciously stared at her.

"I found a way to defeat the spirit detectives," Kagome informed with a sad smile.

"Look at me!" Naraku snapped at her.

Kagome plastered a cruel grin on her face and her eyes narrowed as she raised her face to him. He was a master of deceit and she had tomake this real. Shaping her hatred into reality, she showed him a real cruel grin. Her eyes shined with mischief as she gazed into those crimson eyes.

"I need Akago in order to complete my plan," Kagome slowly said as she added a bit of insult.

"What is your plan?" Naraku asked as he studied her features.

"This is to be a surprise, if I told you know then you wouldn't be as pleased," Kagome charmingly said.

"What do you plan to do?" Naraku demanded from her.

"I promise that this will be a betrayal to remember," Kagome sang as she smirked. Naraku's crimson eyes studied her before his lips turned up at the corners.

* * *

Kouga tapped his fingers on the woodened handle of the chair as he impatiently waited with the other two companions. Kohaku smiled as he offered the Koumori hanyou another gummy worm. She softly blushed and took the offered treat. Kohaku grinned as he watched her antenna twitch. He just loved her glossy white hair and violet eyes. Her violet eyes trained on his face and he blushed and awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. Kouga growled at the two in annoyance as his blue eyes flashed in anger. 

"Are you sure this will work?" Kouga snapped at Kohaku.

"Kagome will be here soon," Kohaku waved off as he glanced at the scowling Kouga.

"Do you think she is ready for her memories?" Shiori questioned.

"I think it's the perfect time!" Kouga quickly said as he glared at the door.

"All of you are fools," a calm voice said as the door squeaked open.

"I thought you wouldn't come," Kouga voiced with a smirk.

"And here I believed your mind held nothing," the new guest replied with a smirk.

"Be lucky you're still a Lord, Sesshoumaru," Kouga grunted as he looked out the window.

"I wouldn't be anything less," Sesshoumaru replied as he took a seat in the living room.

"Why are we fools Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kohaku carefully asked.

"Because…you do not know what has transpired," Sesshoumaru said, his voice gave away that he loved having secrets.

"Your half-brother has come to her," Shiori softly said as her violet gaze traveled to the figures walking home.

"What? How do you know?" Kouga asked in astonishment.

"Kagome's outside…she obliviously scanned her thoughts," Kohaku dryly replied.

"What do we do know?" Kouga suddenly asked.

"She is aware of what happened in the past," Sesshoumaru wisely said as he reclined in the cushioned seat.

"She still doesn't remember all of us then," Kouga presumed.

"I don'tremember all of what Kouga?" Kagome asked as she stood in the doorway. Her figure blocked another figure behind her.

"Kagome," Kouga softly whispered.

"I suppose it is me," Kagome sighed as she remained where she was.

"Welcome back," Kohaku greeted.

"Yes, welcome **Miko**," Sesshoumaru stressed. Kagome scoffed but accepted his greeting.

"I lost the right to be acknowledged as a Miko when I let Naraku's blood into my body," Kagome spat with disdain.

"You know your place," Sesshoumaru sighed.

"I know more then you're all aware of," Kagome quickly said.

Kouga stood up from his seat and rushed over to Kagome. He pulled her into an embrace and smiled. Kagome softly sighed and patted his back. She then pulled out of the embrace and pulled the figure to their view.

"Why is he here?" Kohaku snapped.

"That brat!" Kouga hissed as he growled at him.

"Naraku's heart," Sesshoumaru smiled.

"He's cute," Shiori softly said as she waved to him. "I love his outfit."

"That brat or Naraku's heart has a name," Kagome informed in her my-name-is speech, "he is A-ka-go."

"If we destroy him, then Naraku shall be destroyed," Kouga stated as he glared at the child.

"Very wise Plato," Sesshoumaru mumbled as he glared at the wolf.

"You won't hurt Akago. He is mine to protect," Kagome warned them.

"You still follow Naraku's orders?" Kouga snapped in irritation.

"I follow my heart," Kagome whispered.

"Then you have all your memories?" Shiori questioned as she stood up and walked over to Kagome.

"There are still some blank spots," Kagome assured. Shiori walked over to Kagome raised up and kissed her forehead.

"I give you back what remains empty," Shiori, whispered.

"Thank you," Kagome whispered as she watched a lifetime before Naraku return.

Kagome smiled as Sesshoumaru stood up. His eyes fell to the Tetsusaiga at her side. Kagome pulled the sword from her belt and gripped it in her hand. She offered it to him and he raised an eyebrow.

"I no longer need it," Sesshoumaru coolly said.

"It should remain in your family," Kagome objected.

"It has…that hanyou saw you as a family," Sesshoumaru frowned at his words.

"I can't wield it," Kagome protested.

"It is more then just a weapon," Sesshoumaru calmly stated. Kagome squealed and smiled at him.

"You've grown, you're father would be proud," Kagome whispered.

"I know," Sesshoumaru calmly said. "Why do I feel like I am at a funeral right now?"

"Because…everyday is a funeral when we get together," Kagome happily said.

"You will not destroy the boy?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"Always so formal…but no," Kagome whispered as Akago clutched her side.

"Make sure that **you know what you're doing**," Sesshoumaru warned.

"I'm sure," Kagome seriously answered.

"Good, because if you fail…then I will do what my brother never had the heart to do," Sesshoumaru softly, but firmly warned.

"I accept your decision," Kagome firmly said as she stared at him.

"I don't need your approval," Sesshoumaru mumbled as he walked to the door. He cast one last look at the child before he raised a hand and left them to there own devices.

"Of course," Kagome sighed as she watched him go.

"Kagome…what do you plan to do about Naraku?" Kouga asked with a slight growl. They all wanted a piece of the youkai to tear apart.

"I plan to give him what he wants," Kagome answered with a devilish smirk.

Kouga went to protest before realization dawned on him. He laughed and slapped her on the back. Kagome gasped at the impact and stumbled forward a bit. An uneasy grin rested on her face as she smiled at him. Kouga gazed at her and lifted her face to his by her chin. His blue eyes searched hers before he softly smiled.

"Just be careful, I have a feeling I won't be there," Kouga whispered before his gaze shot to Akago.

"You have your clan…I heard you haven't mated yet," Kagome sighed.

"To depressed to mate, but now I have to," Kouga grunted.

"I'm sure Ayame will be ecstatic," Kagome laughed as he nervously chuckled.

"Just be careful…I don't trust that little brat," Kouga warned as he glared at Akago. Akago stuck his tongue out at the youkai for good measure as he hid behind Kagome's leg.

"Don't worry!" Kagome happily said as she waved it off.

"How can I not?" Kouga softly questioned. 'So much can go wrong.'

"I'll be fine," Kagome assured. Kouga nodded and then turned his attention to Shiori.

"Time to go," he called to her.

Her antennae twitched and she kissed Kohaku on the cheek. Kouga shook his head and watched the boy blush. The both left and Kagome sighed with a smile.

"What is your plan?" Kohaku questioned.

"You'll see," Kagome sighed as she hugged Akago to her.

Akago giggled as she began to spin him around. Kohaku rolled his eyes at this, but he couldn't help but smile. They were the two closest to Naraku, and yet they had managed to smile.

"Let's go to the park!" Kagome shouted as Akago cheered.

"I'm going to stay here," Kohaku stated as he turned on the TV.

"You're going to get fat if you just sit around all day," Akago said as he darted out the when Kohaku glared at him.

"Be nice," Kagome softly scolded as she left the apartment.

* * *

Author's Note:  
This chapter is the beginning of something big  
Thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter!  
Please remember to to review  



	15. Jashin II

Jashin II

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

**Stressed**

* * *

Kurama sighed as he reclined in the chair and listened to Yusuke argue with Koenma. He turned his gaze to Hiei and found that he had his eyes close, he doubted that he was truly asleep. Kuwabara was definitely asleep; the drool coming from the corner of his mouth was proof of that. 

"DAMN IT! KEEP THAT GIRL UNDER SURVEILLANCE!" Koenma shouted as he glared at Yusuke.

"Tell **them** to do it! **I have a date with Keiko!**" Yusuke argued.

"This **woman** is the only **thing** left that might lead us to **Naraku**!" Koenma stressed.

'Thing,' Suiichi repeated with slight irritation. Kuwabara was awake after the last comment from Koenma.

"She is a woman…not a thing!" Kuwabara shouted.

Hiei opened one crimson eye and watched the three argue. His lips turned up at the corner and he grinned. Kurama saw this and rolled his eyes. This argument was getting out of hand.

"I'll watch her," Kurama volunteered. Yusuke sighed in relief and Koenma glared at him.

"**No**!" Koenma coldly denied.

"Then I'll be—what?" Kurama calmly asked.

"You've been with her to long, I want another," Koenma simply said. Yusuke growled at this and grabbed Koenma by the front of his shirt.

"Just let him GO!" Yusuke shouted; he was going to be late for his date.

"I'll do it," Kuwabara said as he stood up. All eyes turned to him in shock. Yusuke started laughing and Hiei scoffed at this.

"You can barely defend yourself now…let alone fight a girl," Yusuke laughed. Kuwabara shrugged his insults off and Hiei scoffed again.

"I'll go," Kuwabara repeated as stared at Koenma.

"Very well," Koenma sighed, Kuwabara was the only honest one out of the group.

A portal opened and Kuwabara stepped through followed by a laughing Yusuke and calm Kurama. Koenma turned his eyes to Hiei and Hiei tensed. He was giving him that I've-got-a-job-for-you look. Hiei relaxed and sighed at his luck.

"What do you want?" Hiei coldly asked.

"I need you to attend Lord Kouga and Lady Ayame's Mating Ceremony for me since I have paperwork," Koenma quickly said.

"No," Hiei simply said.

"I'll give you a month off of work plus two years off your sentence," Koenma offered.

Hiei raised an eyebrow at this; it usually took more work to strike a deal with Koenma. Hiei reluctantly nodded and left for Makai. He hoped there were things to kill on the way.

* * *

"Come on Kagome!" Akago laughed out when he jumped onto the merry-go-round. Kagome laughed as his lavender whipped in the soft breeze. He held onto the metal bars and Kagome grinned. She gripped the metal and ran around in circle to spin it. She jumped on and laughed as his giggles joined hers. The world spun as the cool air bit into her skin. It began to slow down and she softly smiled while wishing moments like these would last longer. 

"Let's go on the swings!" Akago cried off as he jumped off the ride and ran to the swings.

"Hold up!" Kagome called out as he jumped on a swing.

Akago gave her an award-winning smile and she laughed. She gripped the chain of the swing and pulled him back. He immediately swung forward upon release. Akago laughed as he pumped his little legs in a steady rhythm. Kagome watched him and could finally relate with a real memory. Her eyes drifted to the figures that entered the park. Kagome waved to them and they both turned to her.

"Hey Kurama!" Kagome called out.

"Kagome," Kurama greeted with a soft kiss to her cheek. Kuwabara watched this and now knew why Koenma didn't trust the fox.

"Who's your friend?" Kagome asked as she smiled to the orange haired man. They had never been properly introduced to each other.

"I am Kuwabara Kazuma, Ms. Higurashi," Kuwabara greeted with a slight bow.

Akago jumped off the swing and moved to stand in front of Kagome. His eyes darkened a bit as he stared at the two men. Kurama looked at the boy and raised an eyebrow in question.

"This is my…brother Akago," Kagome introduced as Kurama gave her a doubtful look.

"Hey," Kuwabara greeted and Akago grinned.

"I'm Minamino Suiichi," Kurama introduced.

"You are the one that holds that Kitsune's soul," Akago whispered.

Akago jumped up and hugged Kurama around the neck. Kurama froze as he felt something tug at his heart. Akago grinned as his eyes softly glowed before going back to normal. Akago wanted his sister to be safe; she was the only one that had treated him with kindness. It didn't matter that he was spawned from evil; she still loved him despite the present darkness. He wanted her safe and needed to know what this Kitsune's intentions really were.

"There is darkness in every heart. No matter how small I can find it," Akago whispered into his ear. "With this darkness I can control beings, but rest assure that you are safe…for now. My sister cares for you and I am assured that the darkness in your heart is slight."

Akago stepped back from Kurama after he fell to the ground and landed on his feet.

"I want her safe," Akago mouthed to Kurama. Kurama pushed away the feeling and nodded at the boy's words. It seemed that he was no ordinary child. The age in his eyes was well hidden behind that childish gleam.

"Akago," Kagome softly scolded.

He rolled his eyes and hugged her leg as he looked up at her and softly whispered, "I want you safe."

"Sure you do…you just want a ride back home and an ice cream," Kagome teased. Akago's crimson orbs flashed with amusement.

"That too," he joked as she softly tapped his nose.

"Would you guys like some ice cream?" Kagome asked.

"But it's almost winter," Kuwabara pointed out with a smile.

"So what? It's not snowing yet," Kagome also pointed out. A few snowflakes fell to the ground.

"It is now," Kurama joked.

"How convenient," Kagome sighed. "But that won't stop my quest for the sugary treat!"

"They still have the shakes at WacDonalds," Kurama suggested.

"Wonderful! I'll treat," she cheered as picked Akago up.

A gentle scoff made its way to their ears. Snow softly covered the ground with a thin layer as they searched the park for the scoff. Akago fell to the ground and landed on his butt as Kagome began to cough up blood. Akago began to panic as Kurama held Kagome up by her shoulders. Laughter filled the air as she watched the wounds appear on her body.

"Isn't this touching?" A cold voice questioned.

Kurama searched her body for wounds but found nothing on her. She spit up the blood and concentrated on Kurama. The blood vanished from the ground and she stood up to her full height. Her eyes searched for the cause of this illusion. Kuwabara pointed over the little boy standing a few feet away. He was a mirror image of Akago. Akago clutched onto Kagome hid his face in her jeans.

"I don't see why Naraku treasures you so much," the little boy voiced as he walked along the edge of the gate.

Kurama reached behind his ear and stopped as the world around them shifted into Makai. Kuwabara looked over to Kagome and found her face blank.

"What does Master want?" Kagome questioned the boy. Kuwabara looked to the Kagome and sighed. He wasn't stupid; it was oblivious whose side she was on.

"You don't even wish to know your new brother's name?" The boy questioned with faint hurt.

"He's Jashin, he's the one that killed Shippo, your son." Akago quickly whispered.

Kuwabara's eyes widened at the statement. That explained why the Kitsune seemed to look at the Miko with love.

"Why did you kill him?" Kagome screamed at the boy.

"He was in my way…he was the last thing that connected you to **them**," Jashin spat as he glared at the woman.

Kagome coldly laughed much to Jashin's surprise. Her eyes flashed with hate as she glared at him. He tensed in slight fear. Naraku had promised him that the Miko was too broken to do anything dangerous.

"I have nothing else to protect…so I no longer am bound to Naraku," Kagome informed.

"What about Kohaku?" Jashin sneered.

"He is with Kouga," Kagome proudly informed as he glared at her.

"What about that traitor?" Jashin questioned as he pointed to Akago.

"He is with me," Kagome growled at him. She wouldn't let him harm Akago.

"If you ever wish to be free of Naraku then you'll have to kill him," Jashin pointed out as she felt Akago tense.

Kurama and Kuwabara looked to the little boy in surprise. He was the key to Naraku's downfall. Kagome laughed and patted Akago's head.

"Naraku moved his heart…it is now within his body. Akago is nothing more then a decoy now," Kagome coldly spoke.

"You betray our father! I will tell him of this!" Jashin shouted at her.

Kagome pulled out her prayer beads and snapped them at Jashin. His eyes widened as her beads wrapped around his neck. She pulled him to her and ran a hand through his lavender hair. She smirked at his frightened expression.

"Your father left you for me to slaughter," Kagome harshly said.

"You are weak…you won't do it," Jashin hissed. Kagome kissed his forehead and cruelly laughed.

"You forgot that I have Naraku's blood in me," Kagome spoke as she nodded to Akago.

"What are you doing?" Jashin demanded.

Akago smirked as he ran over to Kurama and embraced him once more. Kurama caught the boy on reflex. His emerald eyes dulled and Akago whispered a done. Kuwabara went to grab the boy from Kurama. Akago laughed as Kurama held the boy and jumped away.

"I will destroy Naraku and take his throne," Kagome promised as she snapped his neck.

"You killed him!" Kuwabara shouted as he powered up his spirit sword.

"He was just a pawn," Kagome simply said.

"What about Kurama?" Kuwabara growled.

"I like my men submissive," Kagome whispered as she ran her hand along his cheek.

Akago grinned as he watched the detective charge at them. Kagome smirked as he hit her barrier. Kagome raised an eyebrow and they vanished in a cloud of miasma. Kuwabara pulled out his communicator and reached Botan. He had to tell him of Kurama's capture and the Miko's involvement with Naraku.

* * *

Kouga laughed as he watched a female wolf flirt with the annoyed Forbidden Child. Hiei tossed Koenma's gift to the wolf and snorted. Kouga smirked as he ruffled the youkai's hair. A growl filled the air and the wolf laughed harder. Kohaku walked into the main room and grinned at Hiei. Hiei simply gave the boy a glare. 

"I didn't know you knew Kouga," Kohaku said as he approached Hiei.

"I don't," Hiei replied. Kohaku nervously smiled and looked over at Shiori.

"Why are you here then?" Kohaku questioned.

"I was forced to attend in Koenma's place," Hiei answered. He saw no harm in talking to the boy. He was a human that he could stand.

Kohaku thought before realization dawned on him. He waved Kouga over and the wolf tossed Hiei a look. Kohaku rose up and whispered something into the wolf's ear. Kouga nodded and called Ginta to him.

"I'll inform Lord Sesshoumaru," Ginta responded before he ran off. Hiei stared at the two in confusion.

"What's going on?" Hiei asked in a tone that told them he didn't care.

"Kagome's making her move," Kohaku cheered. Kohaku still didn't know if Kagome would stand up against Naraku or for Naraku.

"What do you mean?" Hiei growled.

"Betrayal is in the air," Kohaku whispered with a grin.

'Kurama,' Hiei thought as he rushed toward the door.

A barrier flared to life and Hiei hit the purifying energy. A grunt of pain tore from his lips as he landed on his back. His hand reached for his sword. The smell of death came closer to him and took his sword. Hiei glared at the woman with gray eyes. Her black hair was held back in a ribbon. She laid a hand against his forehead and sealed his Jagan. Hiei coughed as the purifying energy attacked his youki. Kouga frowned down at Hiei and then smirked.

"I said restrain him not kill him," Kouga grunted to the woman.

"He will not interfere with my reincarnation," the woman assured.

"Kikyo, will you be going now?" Kohaku asked.

"Yes," Kikyo simply responded as she left the room.

"Damn it Kouga! You're ruining our ceremony!" Ayame growled.

Kouga shrugged and picked up Hiei. He tossed the little body to Hakkaku and turned toward Kohaku. Kouga searched Kohaku's face and sighed.

"Are you leaving?" Kouga asked.

"Kagome told me to protect Shiori and be here for her," Kohaku replied as Kouga nodded.

Kouga sighed as he kissed Ayame's temple. Tonight would be a night to remember. It was his Mating night and Kagome's night to finally make a choice. Kouga sighed as he smiled at a guest. If she didn't make the right choice then Sesshoumaru would kill her.

* * *

Author's Note:

Jashin isn't that important of a character, that's why I killed him off so quickly. I just needed someone to bring out Kagome's true plan and plus I didn't want Akago to be the one that killed Shippo. Sorry I treated Hiei like a Hacky-Sack, but it had to be done.  
Shiori is the bat hanyou that gave Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga the ability to break barriers>  
Please review


	16. A Means to an End I

A Means to an End I

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

Koenma tapped his fingers against the wood of his desk as fear filled his being. If what Kuwabara told him was true then they were screwed. Botan quickly left to find Yusuke. They needed the strongest. They had tried to reach Hiei only to have no answer. Koenma was worried as he stared at his office door in fear. They had barred it and security had been increased. The Shikon shard was still in his drawer. The electricity flickered and Koenma buried his face into his hands. He could feel the ki increasing in the room. The lights had flickered in a sign that to much energy was being produced.

"You're positive she's with Naraku." Koenma said in hopes that Kuwabara was wrong.

"She took control of Kurama and even said she wanted Naraku's power," Kuwabara said with dread.

"This isn't good," Koenma whined as he just waited.

A portal opened in the room and Koenma sighed with hope. He prayed that Yusuke had been found. A frown crossed his face as Kagome stepped out of the portal with Kurama's communicator in hand. She smirked and tossed the communicator to his desk. Kuwabara prepared his spirit sword and Kagome rolled her eyes. Akago smiled at Koenma as Kurama held him with dull eyes.

"So good to see you," Kagome purred as she stared at Koenma.

"How could you do this?" Koenma asked Kagome with anger.

"Easy," Kagome whispered as she smiled.

"You broke my team apart and played with their hearts!" Koenma growled. "How dare you take advantage of the only one that cared for you?"

Kagome's smile faltered before she raised her cold eyes to Koenma's angry orbs. Kagome pulled her beads out and Kuwabara attacked her. She jumped back in surprise as she touched her bleeding wound. Akago growled at Kuwabara and a white light engulfed Kurama. Youko Kurama glared at Kuwabara as his eyes bled red. Kagome noticed this and took her chance to go after Koenma.

* * *

Yusuke glared at the man that had interrupted his and Keiko's dinner. His long silver hair hit Yusuke in the face as Keiko frowned. His amber eyes clearly showed distaste. He allowed his youki to show through his concealment spell. Yusuke stood up and glared at him. He didn't like this youkai harassing him and his girlfriend. Keiko sighed and rolled her eyes. They could never get any peace. 

"YUSUKE!" Botan screamed as she ran through the restaurant door. Keiko knew that this was the end of their date.

"What is it?" He hissed in embarrassment. People were beginning to stare at the scene. Botan tensed as she looked at the man in fear.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Botan acknowledged as she deeply bowed. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes.

"Get up," he mumbled as he noticed people staring.

"What is going on?" Yusuke demanded.

"Don't speak to Lord Sesshoumaru that way!" Botan scolded.

"Tell your spirit detective that I need to enter Reikai now. The security is to high right now," Sesshoumaru coldly said. He didn't want to kill any more of Koenma's men or ogres. Their blood smelled horrible.

"Kagome is working for Naraku!" Botan snapped at Yusuke.

"What about Kurama?" Yusuke asked.

"She's controlling him," Botan answered.

Yusuke looked at Keiko in sorrow. She gave him a soft smile.

"Go save the world," Keiko encouraged.

He nodded and kissed her on the forehead before he left with the others. Yusuke silently vowed to make Kagome pay for playing with his team.

* * *

Kagome grimaced as she held Koenma by his neck. His face was turning purple from the lack of air. She was positive that he wouldn't suffocate to death. Kagome turned to Kuwabara who was barely avoiding Youko's claws. She frowned and tossed Koenma to the wall. Kagome knew that Kurama would regret hurting his friends. 

"Leave him to me, I want to spill his blood," Kagome said to Akago.

Akago smiled at her and forced Youko to step away. Kuwabara's spirit sword had long ago been extinguished. Koenma weakly pushed himself up to his knees as his eyes widened in fear. Kagome pulled Kuwabara up by his hair and smirked at him as he winced.

"Leave him alone! Take me!" Koenma pleaded. He dealt with death everyday, he didn't want to see his employee's death.

"Akago," Kagome whispered, "release Kurama."

Akago frowned and released his hold on Kurama. Kurama quickly reverted to his human form and fell to his knees. The transformation took a toll on his energy. His emerald eyes searched the room until he found Kagome. Pain filled his eyes as he realized what was happening. A portal opened behind him and Yusuke was the first to step out. Sesshoumaru and Botan stepped quickly after him. Botan ran to Koenma and Yusuke aimed his spirit gun at Kagome.

"**You bitch!**" Yusuke shouted.

"This is my world, and you will all be under my rule!" Kagome yelled to them as she held Kuwabara higher and whispered into his ear.

"Kagome," Kurama whispered as he pushed himself to his feet.

Kagome looked to Kurama and smiled at him as she whispered, "Sorry."

Yusuke shot his spirit gun and Kagome glared at him as it came toward her. She threw Kuwabara toward the spirit energy. He slumped to the floor as it connected with his body. Botan screamed and Koenma looked away as Botan cried into his body. Yusuke stood there stunned as her hand came back down to her side. Kuwabara was on the floor and he no longer breathed. Kagome sighed as she walked over to the desk and pulled out the Shikon shard.

Yusuke screamed as he charged at her. Kagome sadly smiled as she saw his tears fall. Kagome pulled Akago to her and held her hand in front of her. Yusuke banged on the barrier and cursed her to hell. Sesshoumaru approached her and coldly stared at her.

"You have made the wrong choice Miko," Sesshoumaru coldly said.

"You know about her!" Yusuke shouted as he glared at the youkai.

"Take care of Kohaku," Kagome whispered to him as she vanished with Akago.

Sesshoumaru snorted at her display as he looked at the dead human on the floor. He pulled Tenseiga from his hip and approached Kuwabara's body. The Tenseiga pulsed once before Sesshoumaru used it. Kuwabara shot up from his spot and searched the room with his eyes. He opened his palm and gazed at the black pearl in the center of his hand. He smiled as he looked over to Yusuke. Yusuke glared at him and punched him on the head. Sesshoumaru noted the black pearl and smirked.

"The legends are true," Botan whispered to Koenma.

Kurama looked over at Kuwabara and smiled in relief. She knew about Sesshoumaru's sword. Kurama reasoned that this was a part of her plan.

"I'm gonna' kill her," Yusuke promised.

"No!" Kuwabara shouted. Yusuke gave him a disbelieving look.

"She knew about the Tenseiga," Koenma mumbled. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at the ruler's stupidity.

"Kagome knew about Sesshoumaru and said to come to the dimension in the black pearl," Kuwabara relayed the message.

"We can't trust her after that display," Yusuke growled.

Kuwabara placed at black pearl on the ground and tapped it three times. A black vortex opened up. Yusuke frowned and glared at Sesshoumaru.

"Go help the Miko," Sesshoumaru ordered.

"Who the hell are you?" Yusuke growled as he tensed at the glare he received.

"Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Makai lands, Ningen," Sesshoumaru informed.

Yusuke glared at him and went to look for Kurama. He was someone he could yell at for believing the weird Miko. He didn't find the redhead in the room. Yusuke turned to the portal and saw a flash of red hair vanish into the dark pool. Sesshoumaru picked up Yusuke and flung him into the portal. It quickly closed and he grinned. He loved startling the Ningens.

"Can she be trusted?" Koenma questioned. Sesshoumaru looked at the spirit with indifference.

"I don't know," he responded with a grin. Everyone's sweat dropped as they looked at the smirking Taiyoukai. Sesshoumaru continued to grin with the hope the Miko made the right choice.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she studied the lands around the castle. Everything was dead and she knew Naraku was not happy. Akago clung to her and she offered him a comforting smile.

"No matter what happens, I want you to do whatever it takes to escape Naraku," Kagome whispered to him.

"I won't leave you," Akago seriously said. Kagome sadly smiled at him as Kanna approached them.

"Stay safe, no matter how much I scream," Kagome whispered to him.

Akago shook his head and Kagome bit back the tears. Kanna held out her hand and Kagome set Akago down. She pushed him toward Kanna and smiled at the girl.

"Naraku is waiting for you," Kanna whispered to her.

"Take care of him," Kagome said as she walked off.

* * *

Kanna noticed the Tetsusaiga at her hip as she walked off. Akago plopped on the ground and began to sob. Kanna looked at the boy with calm indifference. She reached out and patted his head. Her black eyes stared at the man that approached them. His emerald eyes glared at Kanna and she softly smiled. 

'Maybe Kagura will get her wish, maybe Naraku will finally die,' Kanna thought as she watched the man walk toward the castle.

Yusuke growled as he trailed after Kurama in the thick forest. The place smelt of death and looked like shit in his opinion. He voiced his opinion in attempt to lighten the mood. Yusuke wanted to yell at Kurama for being to nice, but he knew that the fox didn't need to be yelled at right now. Yusuke noted the boy Akago in the distance. He was sobbing as if the world had ended. The girl in white stared at him before softly smiling. The passed them and entered through the castle gates.

* * *

Kagome kneeled at the outside entrance to Naraku's room. She heard the shoji slid open and grinned. Soon, her plan would be complete and everything would be right. Kagome looked up and noticed Naraku wore a smirk. She pulled the shard from her shirt and tossed it to him. He caught the shard and looked from it to her. Kagome bowed her head once more. She could feel the shard rejoin the rest of the Tama. 

"You have served me well," Naraku smoothly said.

"It has been an honor," Kagome responded.

"For serving me so well I will give you agift," Naraku said as she stood up.

He walked over to her and pushed her hair behind her ears. Kagome sighed in disgust as he stepped back to stare at her. Her eyes widened in pain as she felt his hand tear through her chest. She screamed as her eyes welled up with tears. Naraku injected miasma into her body and she fell to her knees.

"You will have the honor of dying like Kagura," Naraku hissed to her.

Kagome slumped to her side and stared up at him. He pulled the Shikon no Tama from his body and revealed it's tainted beauty. He smirked at her as they both heard her name called. Naraku stepped away and grinned at her. He would allow her a last moment with the one that she betrayed. Hopefully the Kitsune would tear her heart out.

Kagome felt her body lifted up into warm arms. Her eyes were filled with tears as she noticed the emerald orbs that searched her gaze.

"Why did you come?" Kagome softly asked. He hugged her to him regardless of the blood that his outfit soaked up.

"I told you I wouldn't leave you," Kurama whispered.

"But…" Kagome stuttered.

"I knew you were only betraying Naraku, so I hold nothing against you," Kurama assured her as she cried harder.

"How touching," Naraku sneered.

Yusuke had heard the exchange of words and was even angrier then normal. He didn't know whether to be angry with the girl for deceiving them or angry with Naraku. Yusuke figured that if the girl survived her would yell at her for doing this alone. Yusuke aimed his spirit gun and fired at Naraku. Naraku laughed at his body regenerated.

"Leave," Kagome whispered to Kurama.

"Never," Kurama whispered to her.

"Then I will so you'll have reason to leave," Kagome whispered as she stopped breathing.

Kurama tensed as he felt her go limp. Fear coursed through him as he desperately held her body. Naraku laughed as he noticed that she had finally died. Yusuke shook with rage as he attacked Naraku with twice as much effort. Kurama squeezed his eyes shut and slowly placed her on the ground. He reached up and closed her dull eyes. Kurama then turned his gaze to Naraku and joined the battle.

* * *

Author's Note:

I wanted to originally end this chapter at Kuwabara's death, but figured that would earn methreats, but, so I ended it at Kagome's death instead, even though this might earn me more threats(locks doors and hides)  
Please leave a review!


	17. A Means to an End II

A Means to an End II

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

Yusuke wiped the sweat from his brow as Naraku regenerated once more. Kurama attacked him with renewed vigor as his emerald eyes flicked between green and gold. Naraku growled in annoyance, the battle was dull. He quickly threw up his barrier and watched as the two men slammed against it. Naraku laughed as he looked over at Kagome's broken body. He pulled the Shikon no Tama out and laughed again. It was time to make his dream come true. He would be ruler of everything, and no one could stop him. 

"Shit," Yusuke cursed as the Tama pulsed.

Naraku glared at the Tama, he had not made his wish. It continued to pulse as he held it. It shot out of his hand and spun around in the air. A vortex opened in the sky and Kagome's body floated off the ground. The Tetsusaiga pulsed as its ki covered her body. Kurama reached out to grab her corpse. Her limp hand slipped out of his grasp and entered the void. Yusuke cursed as he was sucked up into the void. Naraku's barrier vanished and his crimson eyes widened in shock. Kurama took this chance to attack him. Naraku's eyes widened as Kurama quickly placed the seed inside his cut. Kurama and Naraku were then sucked up into the vortex.

* * *

Darkness surrounded her as she slowly felt feeling return into her body. Her eyes opened and she gazed into the never-ending darkness. An ironic smile marred her features as she assumed this was her hell. Whispers echoed in the darkness and she felt something brush her face. Kagome tensed as thousands of hands covered her body. She struggled and found herself frozen within their grasp. The whispers came together and spoke in one voice. 

"Miko," the voice loudly called.

"Where am I?" Kagome asked in fear.

"Your body has died," the voice answered. Kagome relaxed and figured her assumption was right.

"You are not in hell," the voice assured her.

"Who are _you_ and then where am _I_?" Kagome demanded.

"We are the souls of Tama and you are inside us," the voice calmly answered. Kagome thought about this and sighed.

"Why am I here?" Kagome questioned.

"You are within us because we have summoned you here," the Tama responded.

"What do want? I am dead!" Kagome growled.

"Naraku is still alive and will thrive unless you stop him," the Tama told her.

"I am weak! I am dead" Kagome snapped at the Tama.

"Your soul is trapped within the Tetsusaiga, you will never move on from this place," the Tama explained. Kagome calmed down as she felt the hands move away from her.

"Why…why did it take me?" Kagome softly questioned.

"It protected you like it protected Inuyasha," the Tama explained.

"I just want to die," Kagome sobbed.

"You must go back and reclaim us," the Tama forcefully said.

"I have no body," Kagome whispered.

"You will go back and repent for your crimes. Your punishment is that you will forever be rejected from the world," the Tama explained.

"Am I to be the walking dead?" Kagome questioned.

"No." The Tama explained.

"How am I to defeat a youkai as a human?" Kagome questioned with anger.

"Awake," the Tama whispered as she felt something burn through her.

* * *

Kikyo stared up at the vortex the Tama had made. She could feel her reincarnation calling for her. Kikyo summoned her Shinidama-Chuu to her and entered the vortex. She closed eyes with a soft sigh and whispered a silent prayer to who ever would help her. Kikyo gazed around the Tama and softly smiled when she spotted her reincarnation's corpse. Kikyo walked over to the corpse and laid her hand against the corpse. The Shinidama-Chuu disappeared and Kikyo turned her eyes to Naraku. It was finally time to defeat him. 

The Tetsusaiga pulsed and Kikyo felt her soul being called. Her body dissolved into ash as she rejoined with the rest of her soul. Kagome's body pulsed as the soul mingled and became whole once more. Kagome's hand twitched as her grip tightened on the Tetsusaiga's hilt. Here eyes opened to reveal a blue orbs mixed with amber. She yawned and her fangs were a bit sharper. Kagome pushed herself up and noticed that the Tetsusaiga transformed. She smiled fondly at the sword as finally understood her punishment. Her hand traveled to the top of her head and she felt nothing.

"Am I human?" Kagome whispered.

The Tetsusaiga pulsed and pulled her attention from her thoughts. She stood up and growled at how stiff her form was. Kagome's growl turned to gasp as she watched Naraku hold Kurama up by the throat. Kagome ran toward them with the Tetsusaiga raised for battle.

"You foolish mortal," Naraku hissed as his body worked to absorb the death tree. "I can never die."

"Fool," Kurama hissed as Naraku tossed him away.

Yusuke ran over to Naraku and punched him in the face. Naraku flew backwards and landed on his feet. Naraku laughed as threw up another barrier. His crimson eyes widened in shock as he watched the barrier shatter. Yusuke looked over to his left to see Kagome holding a huge sword with a diamond for the blade.

"You are supposed to be dead," Naraku growled as he released his miasma.

Kagome pushed Yusuke out of the way and Tetsusaiga turned back to a metal blade. On the flat side of the blade, dragon scales covered it. The miasma was abosrbed into the blade. Naraku growled and dodged an attack. Kagome swung the huge blade around and missed Naraku. He laughed at her and she smirked.

"It is time to die Naraku, we should have died long ago," Kagome calmly said.

The amber in her eyes flashed and two jagged purple stripes formed on her cheeks. Naraku laughed as he watched her body alter. He could smell the scent of Inu on her body.

"Inuyasha's fang has altered you," Naraku laughed at her.

"The Tama has given me my punishment," Kagome stated as she summoned the wind scar. "Yusuke, fire your spirit gun when I use my wind scar."

"WIND SCAR!" Kagome shouted as she brought the sword down.

"SPIRIT GUN!" Yusuke shouted.

Kagome could feel what remaining Miko ki Kikyo left behind in her soul. Kagome forced it into the wind scar and watched as it formed a white tornado. The two opposing energies clashed and joined in one volatile attack. Yusuke's spirit gun shot into the tornado and pushed the attack on Naraku. Naraku screamed as he felt his body tear apart. Kagome sheathed the Tetsusaiga and walked over to where Naraku lay. He glared up at her from his torn body.

"We all can die," Kagome whispered as she kneeled next to him.

"I may die…but you will never be normal," Naraku hissed at her.

Kagome frowned and decided to test out if her curse was real. The pure souls of the Tama didn't want to do this to her. She knew that tainted souls wished to burden her even more. Kagome reached down and laid her hands on his bloodied face. His eyes widened as he felt her hands heat. Purple poison dripped from her hands as she gripped onto his thrashing form. Kagome calmly watched as the poison form her hands ate away his body. His screams would taunt her mind much like this curse would taunt her life. Kagome shook her hands and the remaining poison fell off. The poison would only react if she touched flesh.

"Harsh," Yusuke whispered as he watched Naraku continue to rot.

"I suppose," Kagome muttered.

"Kurama," Kagome whispered as she ran over to his form.

His eyes were closed and she couldn't tell if he was breathing or not. Kagome frantically waved her hands. Yusuke patted her head and then checked Kurama's pulse. He grinned and smiled at Kagome.

"He's alive," Yusuke assured.

Kagome nodded and sighed in relief. His emerald orbs slowly opened and she grinned at him. Kurama reached for her hand and she pulled away. He looked hurt at her reaction and she sobbed.

"Are we dead?" Kurama asked as he pushed himself up and gazed at Kagome.

"Still kicking," Yusuke assured with a grin.

"The souls of the Tama brought me to life," Kagome whispered as she gazed at her hands.

Kurama reached for her again and she shook her head. Yusuke laid a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. Kurama was confused by this but sighed in defeat. Their eyes watched as the world around them faded. They were in the middle of the park with Akago and Kanna watching them. Akago smiled and ran up to Kagome and hugged her around the waist. Kagome held her hands away from him and he frowned. The Shikon no Tama fell from the sky and landed in her palm.

"What's wrong?" Akago asked. Her eyes filled with tears and she pulled away. Her tears hit the grass and ate away at the blades.

"Poison," Akago whispered as he watched her sob and cover her eyes.

Kanna noted that her job was done. She vanished into the distance figuring she was of no use. Kagome continued to cry, as Kurama understood what was wrong.

"I don't care if you're poison," Akago assured as he grasped her arm.

"D-don't touch me!" Kagome cried as she pulled away. Yusuke ran a hand through his hair as he watched the scene.

Kagome wiped her tears on her sleeves and watched as they ate away her clothes. Kurama roughly grabbed her by the chin and turned her toward him. Kagome put her hands behind her and bit her lower lip.

"We'll fix this," Kurama assured. "There are spells to control this."

"This is a curse, nothing will make it vanish," Kagome whispered.

"Then I guess we won't be holding hands much," Kurama joked with a smile. Kagome softly chuckled as she bit back her dangerous tears.

Kagome shyly looked away and Kurama turned her back to him. He brought her lips to his and deeply kissed her. Kurama ignored the sting in his lips. Kagome quickly pulled away and noted his lips were red and smoking. Kurama touched his lips and shrugged.

"Have any chapstick?" Kurama asked Yusuke.

"Fresh out," Yusuke replied as he wondered about other things.

"I should go and remain in Reikai," Kagome whispered as she stood.

Kurama shook his head and pulled her lips to his once more. He ignored the pain as he kissed her. Kagome pulled away and sighed as she noticed his lips were a bit bloody.

"I won't let you leave," Kurama whispered.

"Yuck! Stop sticking your tongue down her throat!" Akago protested as he kicked Kurama in the shin.

"If he stuck his tongue down her throat then he probably wouldn't have a tongue," Yusuke mumbled as Kagome slapped him.

Kagome sighed as she looked back to Kurama. He pulled her head to his shoulder and hugged her. Akago pouted and demanded attention as he pulled them apart. Kagome laughed at this and smiled as Yusuke called Botan. A portal opened and they were off to Reikai.

* * *

Koenma sighed as he watched the portal open. Yusuke stepped out along with Kurama and the two that tried to his whole team. He couldn't help but glare at Kagome and Akago. Kagome walked over to Koenma and bowed to him. Akago stuck his tongue out at Koenma and the spirit ruler fumed.

"Prince Koenma," Kagome began, "I am extremely sorry for my behavior toward you and your team. I only attacked your team in order to betray Naraku. I needed him to believe that I would sacrifice everything for him."

"Your actions are severe, but you will have to face punishment," Koenma said as Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at the spirit ruler.

"That's not fair," Kuwabara mumbled.

"She killed you!" Koenma shouted as Botan winced.

"I knew that Sesshoumaru would revive him," Kagome added.

"You still face punishment along with that midget," Koenma said as he pointed to Akago.

"Who you calling a midget? I'm vertically challenged," Akago proudly defended.

"I will take punishment for both Akago and I, he was only following my orders," Kagome quickly pleaded as she began to cry. Her tears hit the desk and melted the wood away. Koenma groaned and tossed her napkin, which had no use.

"You would do well to remember that she has just defeated Naraku," Sesshoumaru coldly said.

He smiled as the ruler fumed. Sesshoumaru was glad that he would not have to kill her. She was worthy of his recognition despite everything. The Tetsusaiga had chosen her as its new master. He would have to take her in and train her. A frown marred his features as he figured that Kitsune and Akago would follow.

"You will serve alongside with Hiei and Kurama with the spirit detectives," Koenma finally decided.

"She should be trained to control her poison," Sesshoumaru added.

Koenma studied her and asked, "Are you human?"

"Naraku's blood still taints my body and the Tetsusaiga has altered me to its preference," Kagome explained.

"She will train in the Western lands and serve as my ambassador to Reikai," Sesshoumaru proclaimed.

"She's a criminal!" Koenma shouted as his pacifier fell to the floor.

"Are you saying that this Sesshoumaru has bad judgment?" He questioned with a glare.

Koenma paled and began to stutter. Kagome sighed and softly chuckled.

"Fine!" Koenma pouted. "She will only be ambassador once her sentences is up."

"Very well," Sesshoumaru sighed as he smirked at Kagome.

"Is she human?" Botan asked the question.

"Yes, her Miko ki has been used up. It will take years to build up. Naraku's tainted blood will always be within her. Inuyasha's fang has transferred some of its youkai into her. She's a type of hanyou," Akago explained with a look of superiority.

"Then she will serve a youkai sentence," Koenma stated.

"Looks like Hiei will have company for the next fifty years," Yusuke laughed.

"Where is the midget?" Kuwabara asked.

Sesshoumaru chuckled and Kagome bit her lip in nervousness. Koenma glared at Kagome and she shrugged.

"He is still at Kouga's castle," Sesshoumaru informed.

"I feel sorry for him," Botan mumbled. "Wolf's are loud."

Kagome blushed and Sesshoumaru continued to grin. He reached out and took her hand much to her surprise.

"I produce my own poison, so my skin is immune to it," Sesshoumaru said. Kurama frowned at this and sighed. Kagome smirked and rubbed her nose against Kurama's nose.

"You'll be called away on missions soon enough, remain at Lord Sesshoumaru's castle until you are summoned," Koenma explained as he stamped a paper.

"I refuse to have any more mortals," Sesshoumaru firmly said.

"But he's a fox!" Kagome protested.

"He's not that good looking,"Akago mumbled.

"If he can remain in his other form then he can come," Sesshoumaru said knowing that he wouldn't be able to come.

Kagome pulled the Tama out of her shirt and they all shook their heads no. Kurama's eyes widened as he figured out her wish. It wouldn't purify the Tama, but it would still work. Koenma had finally had enough of this disaster.

**"GET OUT!"** Koenma screamed as papers went flying.

* * *

Author's Note:

There will be an Epilogue! That will hopefully conclude everything.  
Happy Holidays and please review!


	18. I Wish

I Wish…

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

Kagome sighed as she listened to Sesshoumaru ramble on about something. She heard slight hissing and noticed Sesshoumaru was inches away from her face. She dodged the poison whip and cursed him. He rolled his eyes and told her to pay attention. Sesshoumaru watched as she transformed the Tetsusaiga and summoned the wind scare with ease. His nose twitched when he smelt the fox come closer. Sesshoumaru growled at the scent. The damn Kitsune had been stealing Kagome's attention from her lessons. It had been a three years into her training and she had managed to master Tetsusaiga, she only needed to keep practicing with her poison. 

The Kitsune had a left a few months back in order to compete in the Makai tournament. He then left to attend his Mother's remarriage to some Ningen. Sesshoumaru noticed Kagome's nose twitch and he sighed. The lesson was over.

"Remember to wear your gloves," Sesshoumaru scolded.

She had almost killed one of his guards when she tried to glomp him for his cute wings. The guard then had been the butt of most of Kurama's pranks or cruel jokes. He did not take well to the fact that someone dared steal her attention. They had been engaged for six years now, even though their child was now five. Sesshoumaru sighed as he thought about the little hell spawn they had produced. The kid had melted half of desk with her so-called 'sour kisses.' Then her other hell spawn, the male also known as Akago had picked up his own poison. The kid loved to melt things with Miasma.

"You know that was an accident," Kagome sighed as she pulled on her gloves.

They were made of a special dragon skin. It felt like silk, but the gloves wouldn't let any poison leak out. Kagome had been grateful for this gift Sesshoumaru gave. All she had to do was watch her tears and kisses. Kagome chuckled as she watched a silver blur dart through the forest.

"Don't bring any more hell spawns into this world," Sesshoumaru warned as he walked back to the castle.

Kagome blushed, as she smelt Kurama a few yards away. The last time they had a run through the forest she had ended up pregnant. Kurama was different when in his Youko form. The Tama had granted Kurama use of Youko form anytime he wanted it. The cursed Tama was still with her and would always be. Kagome gasped as she felt herself lifted off the ground. Silver flashed in her vision as she was spun around. Kagome laughed as she felt herself tilted and captured in a kiss. She lost herself and the poison slowly leaked out of her lips.

"Your love stings me," Kurama sighed as he placed her own the ground.

Kagome grinned and reached up to his silver ears. She tugged on the appendages and laughed as they twitched. Kurama sighed and dropped to the ground. Kagome followed suit and soon lavished his tail with attention. Kurama grinned as Kagome smoothed the frazzle fur down.

"How's your mother?" Kagome softly asked.

"She is happily married with a stepson," Kurama answered.

"Happiness is finally found," Kagome sighed as he took her hand and squeezed.

"I found my happiness when I found you," Kurama whispered as he kissed her cheek.

"You're only going to get stung by my kiss," Kagome warned as he moved his lips to the corner of her mouth.

"Love with danger, delicious," Kurama whispered as he kissed her. Kagome concentrated on stopping the poison. His fang scrapped her lip and she pulled away before she lost her grip.

"You didn't think it was delicious when we first tried…" Kagome sighed as her face went red.

Kurama pushed her onto her back and climbed on top of her with a grin. Kagome continued to blush as Kurama laid his lower half of his body on her. He held himself up on his elbows.

"I told you _it_ healed when I changed into this form," Youko said as he grimaced at the memory.

"I still feel bad," Kagome mumbled.

"You didn't feel bad a few moments after," Youko purred as he nipped at her neck.

"You fiend," Kagome moaned as she bit the tip of his nose.

"So now I am fiend?" Kurama questioned with mock hurt. Kagome's eyes sparked with mischief.

"You stole everything from me," Kagome teased.

"Apparently I didn't do a good job if you consider me a fiend," Kurama mused.

"Apparently not," Kagome boldly said as he growled at her.

Kagome laughed as he rested his body on hers and kissed her. Kagome moaned when she felt his tongue graze her lip. She loved himin any form. His Youko form was more durable to her poison. Kagome sighed as she ran her tongue along his fang. Kurama growled and moved so he was straddling her. Kagome giggled when she felt his tail brush her inner thigh. She wondered why he was so…so hormonal in this form. Kagome pulled away from his kiss and noticed his usual pale lips were a bit pink.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a look of concern.

"I was wondering why you were so hormonal in this form," Kagome answered, as he looked way and his cheeks softly tinted pink.

"Is it a bad thing?" Kurama seriously asked.

"No, but I was wondering why," Kagome spoke.

Kurama sat up and remained on her as his ear twitched. His tail softly swayed in between her thighs as he thought. Kagome growled in annoyance, he knew his fur tickled her.

"It is because I love to touch you, and my human form is to weak to stand your poison. So, I make up lost time in this form anytime I can," Kurama answered.

"Oh," Kagome mumbled.

"I love how you taste…even your poison. You're usually sweet, but the poison gives you extra spice," Kurama explained as he briefly kissed her.

"What's it taste like?" Kagome seriously asked. His eyes widened in shock.

"You don't know?" He seriously questioned.

"Nope, it's just like a scent…I don't notice it much," Kagome answered.

"It tastes like…a sour apple," Kurama answered as he kissed her.

"Doesn't it make you sick?" Kagome questioned.

"This Youko Kurama would not be harmed by such a simple thing," Kurama proudly said.

"Yeah right…it gives him gas," Akago shouted as he ran out from the castle.

Kagome looked at Kurama before she began to laugh. Akago grinned as he noticed the Kitsune's left eye twitching. Kagome grabbed him around the wrists so he wouldn't take off after Akago. Kagome grinned at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Then I shall stay with my gassy Kitsune," Kagome teased as he softly growled at her.

"I feel sorry for you," Akago mumbled as Kagome began laughing.

"It smelled bad!" A soft voice added as a small girl climbed off Akago's back.

"I thought I told you not to speak of that," Youko scolded the little girl.

"But Akago heard you!" The little girl protested, as Kagome turned red from laughing.

"Sango," Kagome scolded her daughter with lighthearted smile.

The little girl sighed and rolled her blue eyes. Her silver tail twitched as she watched her mother push her father off of her. Kurama stood up and ruffled her long platinum her despite her protest. Kagome laughed as she fixed her daughter's hair. Kagome smiled as she placed her hair back in place around the little girl's Kitsune ears. Sango smiled and embraced Kagome with a kiss on her cheek.

"How's my little girl?" Kagome teased as Kurama watched them with a fond smile.

"Uncle Hiei scared me!" Sango whined as she sniffled.

"What did he do?" Kagome questioned with a growl as Akago began to laugh.

"He got upset with me because I…" and Sango began to sob.

"What did you do?" Youko asked with slight worry.

"I accidentally made a hole in his pants!" The girl cried. Kurama's face went serene before he began to laugh.

"Mukuro was watching and everything!" Akago added.

"How'd she do it?" Kagome mouthed to Akago as the girl sobbed.

"She hugged him and forgot her gloves," Akago explained.

"I'll talk with Hiei and he won't be mad for long," Kurama assured.

"Thank you daddy!" Sango cheered as she ran over and hugged him.

He picked up his daughter and embraced her. Kurama held onto her with a smile and closed his eyes. Sango hadn't been born cursed, but with poisonous glands in her wrists and lips. She would eventually be able to control them with time or have them removed. Kurama set her down and she ran off with Akago. Kagome sighed as she smiled and tilted her head to the side.

"Don't think to hard," Kurama sighed as he ran his fingers along her jagged stripes.

"I can't help but think I'll wake up. Every time I close my eyes I expect to open them and be in Naraku's presence," Kagome whispered.

"He's gone for good, and all you'll have to fear is waking to my gas," Kurama mumbled as she began to laugh again.

"I love you so much," Kagome whispered.

"I know," Kurama teased as he kissed her forehead. "I love you too."

"Let's go talk to Uncle Hiei," Kagome sighed as laughed again.

* * *

Hiei sat in the study with a scowl on his face. Mukuro grinned as she watched his crimson eyes narrow in anger. Hiei noticed her dark blue gaze on him and scoffed. She shook her head and her orange hair followed in the motion. Hiei scoffed again as he watched the doors open. Youko stepped through along with the Miko. Hiei was grateful that her hell spawn had not come. Youko grinned as Hiei tried to glare him to death. Kagome rolled her eyes and turned to Mukuro. 

"Good to say you Lady Mukuro," Kagome greeted.

"It's good to see you too," Mukuro calmly said with a smile.

Kagome studied the woman and softly smiled. She had talked to the woman that Hiei currently lived with, worked for, and had a relationship with. He had met her at the Makai tournament. Kagome felt sorrow for the female youkai that had purposely disfigured half of her body. She wore a deep purple vest with a lighter blue undershirt. A red sash secured her green pants and her shoes were black. She also had half of her face covered by a blue monocle.

"I came to apology for _Uncle_ Hiei's pants," Kagome teased the youkai.

"Hn," Hiei uttered as he looked away.

"We will replace your pants and have Sango give you a proper hug," Youko seriously said.

"Don't worry," Hiei coldly said. "If you mention this to the others I will tell them about what Kagome's poison does to you."

Kagome hid her laughter behind her hands as she began to laugh. Mukuro looked confused as Youko tensed. Hiei smirked as he watched the Kitsune glare at him.

"I will kill you," Youko promised.

"Please don't kill _Uncle_ Hiei," Kagome teased as she tugged on his tail.

"That woman has you wrapped around her finger," Hiei spoke as Kagome stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hiei, will you be making dinner?" Mukuro questioned.

"Yeah, I'm making steak," Hiei automatically answered as Youko began laughing.

"I believe it's a _draw_," Mukuro said to Kagome as they both laughed.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she stood at the edged of the castle and watched the sunset. Kurama came up and wrapped his arms around her waist. Kagome looked over and saw that he was in his human form. Tonight they were going to go visit the family she had reunited with. Kagome smiled as she softly hummed. Kurama kissed her cheek and smiled as she softly laughed. They would also have to stop by Yusuke and Keiko's ramen shop. Kagome ironically laughed at the thought, Inuyasha would love Yusuke and Keiko. 

"Can we visit Kuwabara and Yukina?" Kagome softly asked.

"Sure, I think Kuwabara is off from work tomorrow," Kurama replied as he softly swayed with her pressed to him.

"Being in the law must be tough," Kagome mumbled.

"You should know Mrs. Ambassador," Kurama teased.

"Not until I serve my sentence," Kagome sighed.

"By then we'll have another four kits," Kurama happily replied as she ran her gloved hand along his thin face.

"Four…and I suppose I have to pop them out," Kagome sighed.

"I can be very persuasive," Kurama purred as he kissed her neck.

"Better persuade another time, we have to visit my parents," Kagome scolded.

Kurama nodded and watched as she pulled out her communicator. They had called Botan and she opened a portal to the shrine. Kagome grinned as she called Akago and Sango to her. They ran through the portal and Kurama sighed. Kagome stepped through and her face lit up with joy when she spotted Kohaku and Shiori. With Naraku's influence fully gone, the boy had aged to a teenager.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome questioned.

"It's your birthday," Kohaku said with a scowl.

Shiori smiled when she hugged Sango and Akago. Kohaku led her into the house with the others. She had met Souta who had pulled her into an embrace. The room's lights flipped on and everybody screamed 'happy birthday.' Kagome squealed when a cake was put in front of her. She grinned when she noticed the number on her cake. It had the wax numbers five hundred and twenty-five.

"Make a wish!" Souta urged with a smile.

Kagome smiled and glanced at everyone before she closed her eyes and blew out the candles.

'I wish this happiness would never end.'

* * *

Author's Note:

This is it…the end! I hope you all enjoyed it. If you have any questions I'll answer them by email. There won't be a sequel because I'm too busy with my Life's Prison series and another project I have going!  
Please leave a review and thanks for reviewing and reading all this time.


End file.
